


Beyond the Clifftops

by Origins7210



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Other, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 34,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origins7210/pseuds/Origins7210
Summary: Charlotte finds herself face to face with danger, after a being abducted on her way home from Sanditon. Sidney has limited time to find her, but will that mean certain financial ruin for the Parkers and Sanditon, as the vengeful Eliza tries to control Sidney? Is there anything that can save Sanditon from Tom Parker's massive debt? Will anything ever placate Eliza?? Things apparently CAN get worse before they get better! This story picks up from the moment Charlotte and Sidney say their heart wrenching goodbyes.**THIS STORY IS COMPLETE**
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 559
Kudos: 441





	1. You in danger, girl

_Covent Garden, London_

At nearly 11 in the morning, Mrs. Harries tucked in to her breakfast of muffins, clotted cream and a thick slathering of marmalade. The room was dark, despite the hour, and a disheveled man laid asleep on a chaise in the corner. She curled her lip in disgust at him, and called out for a maid.

“Girl! Do hurry this morning! Last night’s revelry appears to have taken a great toll on our carpets. And be a dear, and get rid of Mr. Cummings over there. His line of credit does not cover cleaning of the upholstery.”

The maid, who was definitely not a girl, replied “Ma’am, I will need help, he is far too heavy for me to move myself.”

“Then get assistance,” she sighed exaggeratedly. “Mister Barrow! Help Marion here dispose of the rubbish.”

“My name is Maryanne, madam.”

A large, gruff man waddled in from the hall, and took a look in the corner at the lump of man that had overstayed his welcome. He sighed, grunted an unintelligible response with feigned deference and gestured to Marion to get on the man’s left so they can hoist him to his feet. After a sharp slap to the sleeping man’s face, and a brief struggle with the door, they pushed him out, where he stumbled into the mid-day crowd of Covent Garden. He disappeared into the street, knocking into laborers hauling materials, sailors fresh off their boats, and beggars hoping for a shred of benevolence.

Inside, Mrs. Harries opened the newspaper and spied a small announcement in the society pages:

_"Mrs. Eliza Campion of London and Mr. Sidney Parker of Sanditon announce their engagement. The wedding will take place in the spring of next year."_

As Mrs. Harries smiled slyly into her coffee, the door opened and the servant announced “Mr. Howard to see you, ma’am.” 

“Ah, just the man I was thinking of!" she said, walking over to the portly man. "I think you’ll be very intrigued by a bit of news I’ve just read.” She handed him the paper, as he entered and removed his coat. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and read the article she pointed out.

“Mrs. Harries, indeed, you are becoming quite a valuable member of our team. This IS most intriguing.”


	2. Leaving Sanditon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte has dark feelings as she leaves Sidney standing on the clifftops, but her emotions are interrupted by another stop of the coach.

_Clifftops outside of Sanditon_

Charlotte Heywood’s tears flowed continuously since her carriage pulled away from Sidney Parker on the road leaving Sanditon. She had been through all these emotions since Sidney returned from London, and announced his engagement to the wealthy widow, Mrs. Eliza Campion.

AShe was furious at Tom Parker, Sidney’s brother and her host for the past season, for his selfishness and foolishness in failing to insure the construction of Waterloo Terrace, the destruction of which triggered Sidney’s rushed alliance with Mrs. Campion in order to secure funding to cover the investment from Lady Denham.

She was angry at Lady Denham, too, for threatening to throw Tom and his innocent wife and children in to the poor house.

She was irritated at her good friend Georgiana Lambe for disparaging Sidney, Georgiana’s own guardian, for toying with Charlotte’s emotions for sport - an assessment she adamantly disagreed with.

She loathed Eliza for her calculating and humiliating treatment of her.

And naturally, she felt despair — despair that the true and passionate love she still felt for Sidney was now just a farce — unrequited and unfounded.

When her carriage had stopped for him, and she had looked out to see what caused the interruption, she saw him there, waiting for her. She had momentarily thought he’d come to stop her from returning to her home in Willingden, that his charade of an engagement was off and that he was taking her to Scotland to marry and be his wife. She knew it was unrealistic, but she dared to hope.

As he dismounted and approached, she saw his face, eyes defeated, and alas she felt her passing hope immediately dissipate into the ocean wind, gushing through her like a wave through an open hand. And when he wished her happiness, they both knew it was the last time they would ever gaze into each other’s eyes again. The pain was too great to bear, and she could only retreat into the carriage to break down alone.

He closed the carriage door, and stood on the cliffs staring after her coach in anguish, but she wouldn’t know. She never once looked back at him, and instead lost herself in the torment of abandonment.

Was she truly as worthy as Eliza or any of those high society women in London, as Sidney had once said to her? She was certainly better read. She quickly deduced that Mrs. Campion and her hangers-on at the regatta clearly had no grasp of the ancient philosophers. What she had briefly observed of the beau monde in London was a collection of insular, gossiping schemers who would likely starve to death if the household staff were to suddenly disappear.

Now, alone in the coach, and on her way back to her old farm life on her parents' estate, she had never felt such dark emotions, and was embarrassed at the meanness of her thoughts. Her father had been right, these seaside towns did not operate on basic norms of society, otherwise how could she have been treated this way? “No, no, Charlotte, none of this was the doing of evil people,” she told herself, “but unfortunate circumstance.”

As she was beginning to absolve her dear friends of the crimes she had just convicted them of, she heard a man’s yell, and the carriage quickly came to a halt.

“Could it be?” she thought. “Could he have changed his mind, and come back for me?” She stuck her head out the window and looked up the road. But instead of her beloved Sidney, she saw two men on horseback on either side of the path. Confused, she furrowed her brow, and began to call out to the driver “What…” But as soon as she made a sound, an unfamiliar, gravelly voice said in her ear, “Not whom you were expecting, my dear?” She shrieked, and snapped her head around at the face suddenly so close to hers.

The other two men were quick to take down the coachman and footman, both of whom fought back, but were no match. They were punched, and thrown off the carriage. One of the thugs jumped up to take over the reins, while the other walked to the groaning footman and kicked him unconscious. He then sauntered to the driver, and was about to do the same, but pulled him up to his face and said “Tell Mr. Parker, congratulations from Mr. Howard.”

He struck him in the face and the driver instantly blacked out.

Inside the carriage, Charlotte screamed and shrank back from the man who had shoved his way in.

She started to yell at the man, “Who do you think you are?” but the man covered her mouth with a dirty handkerchief and tied it into a gag. She beat her fists about his head, and tried to kick him away with her feet. He then burst into a raspy laugh, stinking of stale smoke and rotten breath, and then said “Be still, my dear. You must rest before we meet with Mr Howard. Can’t have you show up tired and dirty, can we?”

Charlotte was not doing well fending him off, but she gave one mighty kick and this time caught the man on the chin, timing it just as he lunged his face toward her, magnifying the impact.

Stunned, he stopped, and then turned back toward her with ferocity, and backhanded her across the face, rendering her unconscious. He untied her bonnet, pulled it off her head in frustration, and tossed it on the floor of the coach. He covered her head with a hood, and tied her hands and feet. Sitting back with a pleased sigh, he knocked on the roof and yelled out in his best affected accent of a gentleman, “Onwards, driver! Take us to the residence in town!”


	3. Drama at the Crown Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of the hijacking arrives at the Sanditon

_The Crown Hotel lobby, Sanditon_

In the tavern of the Crown Hotel in Sanditon, Mr. James Stringer took a seat near the window, opened the day’s paper and spotted a small article about the East India Company starting renovations of the East India House in London — a project being led by the same architectural firm who had extended him an offer of an apprenticeship just weeks ago. 

He frowned and looked up out the window, catching a glimpse of the burned down facade of the Waterloo Terrace he and his father had been working on for over a year. One of his proudest projects was now a burned out monument of recklessness and foolish fantasy, as well as a constant reminder of his own failings as a son. Old Stringer died in that fire, and his son was left with regret.

Now, with the Waterloo project in question as funds had dried up, Young Stringer and many of the other workers found themselves more often at the Crown, drinking away their concerns, and catching up on current events.

At that moment, Sidney lumbered in, eyes red, cursing under his breath at the sight of so many locals turning their heads to greet him. His notoriety in the town was now firmly established -- the once avowed bachelor, who had conquered London society, was bringing home a wealthy prize, all while saving his profligate brother from financial ruin. In the days following the announcement of Sidney’s engagement to Mrs. Campion, his brother Tom had no end of praise for him, and yet Sidney only stewed in resentment at the sacrifice of his own happiness and choice in this exchange.

“Can’t a man drown his sorrows in peace?” he muttered to himself. He came here hoping to recover from his disastrous goodbye to Charlotte, but here there were too many people. He headed to the back of the house to hide in a darkened corner, burying his head in hands. He had watched his dear Charlotte - once his vision of redemption and promise - ride out of his sight to an existence decidedly devoid of Sidney Parker, and thought what a idiot he had been to even contemplate that a shining pure soul as hers could have condescended to be part of his materialistic world.

In fact, these were the same thoughts James Stringer had when he saw Sidney walk through the door. Young Stringer knew he himself didn’t have Miss Heywood’s heart, but he was damned sure the man who did was unworthy. He eyed him with disdain. What man is drunk at this hour? How can he act so glum when he had the love of the sweetest and brightest young woman known to this town? How could he have toyed with her like that and live comfortably with himself?

Already on his second bottle, Sidney looked up and caught Stringer’s expression. Now, in addition to misery, he had to face condemnation from Stringer — younger, handsome, probably without the complicated baggage that Sidney himself bore, and definitely in love with Miss Heywood. Of course, Stringer’s own future as the foreman for the construction was dependent on Sidney’s engagement, as was all of Sanditon’s. Eliza’s money would not only rebuild the terrace, but ensure the livelihoods of all the residents here. Sidney slumped and took another drag on his cigarette. He resented the role of shepherd and guardian, yet again found himself relied upon to be just that. He could have borne that role with pride, had he only been able to have the support of an intelligent and loving partner, one who naturally challenged and led those around her as well. But instead, he was engaged to Mrs. Campion.

At that moment, a man burst into the doors, shouting through breaths. It was Tom’s driver, Mr. Sullivan, covered in dirt and mud, his right arm hanging limply from an obviously dislocated shoulder, and bleeding from his head and mouth. He was being propped up by Tom’s footman, who was equally disheveled and bloody. Both Sidney and Stringer jumped up, as did several patrons, and rushed to the men’s aid. 

“Move, let me through! I just saw these men, but two hours ago.” he shouted. “Sullivan, what has happened? Were you not escorting Miss Heywood to Willingden?”

“Mr. Parker,” Sullivan collapsed on the floor and panted, “The coach…”

“What? What happened to the coach?” Sidney crouched over him.

“They took Miss Heywood… and the coach, sir.”

“They? They who??”

Sullivan winced from the pain. Sidney shook him gently to keep him focused.

“Get the doctor!” he shouted to one of the men crowded around. “Sullivan, please. A doctor is coming. Who? Who took Miss Heywood?”

“Highwaymen,” Sullivan managed to get out. “They told me to tell you, ‘Mr. Howard sends his congratulations.’”

Sidney’s eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched and hands tensed. He stood, barely hearing Sullivan tell the others about a group of three bandits who had ambushed them on the road, hijacked the carriage, and thrown him and the footman, leaving them unconscious in the dirt.

At the same time, Mr. Stringer stood and cast a glare at Sidney. “And why does this involve Charlotte, Mr Parker?” Sidney inwardly bristled at Stringer’s familiarity in using her given name. “What misery have you destined for her now?” he seethed through gritted teeth.

“There is a misunderstanding. This can’t be true, Mr. Stringer.”

“Look at them!” pointing at the driver and footman, Stringer raised his voice. “That is no illusion, sir. Miss Heywood is in grave danger, and you know this has to do with you.”

Stung, Sidney backed away and stumbled out the door. 

* * *

Outside the public house, a crowd had gathered, following Dr. Fuchs who was now rushing into the hotel. Among the onlookers, Georgiana, Mrs. Griffiths and the Beaufort sisters. 

“Sidney, what’s happened?” Georgiana cried as she spotted him.

“Girls, stay away from that door!” Mrs. Griffiths desperately trying to herd her charges away from the entrance.

“Bandits,” Sidney seethed. “They’ve abducted Miss Heywood and have made off with Tom’s coach.”

Mrs. Griffiths and the Beaufort girls gasped. They crowded in closer to hear the conversation.

“What? Why? What would they want from Charlotte?” they all declared over one another. 

“What?! Oh, this is a tragedy! I just said my goodbyes this morning!” Georgiana instantly stricken, had sharp memories of herself being kidnapped, but this sounded more sinister. As a wealthy heiress, she understood why she herself was a target, but Charlotte had no fortune, and furthermore, no one would know her whereabouts. Would they?

“Who knows about Charlotte, Sidney?”

“Apparently Mr. Howard knows about her.”

“Howard?!” Sidney had to shush her and pulled her away from the others. She lowered her voice. “That disgusting pig of a man who tried to force me into a marriage?”

“I believe so.”

“But what would he want with her? Charlotte is a beautiful woman, but I don’t think he cares about such things. He must seek a ransom. Yet her family is in no position to pay ransoms.”

“No, but perhaps he thinks the Parkers are." He stopped, and looked down at her. "Or maybe you.”

“Me??”

“He knows you are an heiress. He knows I am your guardian.” 

“We must pay it!”

“We can’t let these criminals rule us, Georgiana.”

“But it’s Charlotte. You love her as much as I do,” she paused. “Don’t you?”

He tried to turn his back to anyone in earshot, and spoke in a lowered voice. “I wish I could answer you honestly, but let’s not forget that I am engaged to Mrs. Campion.”

“Mrs. Campion,” she said icily. “I wonder if Charlotte would be safe, had you not betrothed yourself to that woman.”

“What are you saying? Surely she is incapable of organizing such a crime. And to what end?”

“I only wonder if perhaps these robbers think Charlotte _is_ Mrs. Campion. You were, after all, seen together at that boarding house, and you were traveling alone together when you came after me, which is when Mr. Howard would have seen Charlotte. Would it not be assumed that you two were connected?”

Sidney paused, looked at Georgiana and realized she was right. He had worried these activities would come to light and besmirch her reputation. But so far, he had heard nothing in the rumors, apart from the fact that Georgiana had to be rescued. Now it was clear some people knew of their compromising situation, yet only he and Charlotte knew there was nothing untoward in their time together - apart from their moment on the cliffs, when he was finally able to express his true feelings and she too had been swept up in their passion.

The memory of their one moment of unfettered love was cruel, and his chest collapsed as he thought about Charlotte captured somewhere, hurt and scared. No one deserved to be treated this way, and he felt rage growing as he thought of his Charlotte, likely manhandled and probably beaten. His ears began to ring, as the anger swelled in him, but then realized Young Stringer was right — this was Sidney’s doing. She would never have been in harm’s way, if he could have proposed to her and kept her in Sanditon, if she had never gone to London after he blamed her for Georgiana’s kidnapping, if she had never met him or his family at all. 

“Georgiana, what have I done” he hung his head and choked on his words.

She had never seen him like this. The normally crotchety and gruff guardian was more than wounded, and she felt guilty for the brutal words she had hurled at him all these years. He was, in fact, human. “I will help you. We must go to London and this time, I will be the one to help you save her.”


	4. The Bald-Faced Truth

_Trafalgar House, Sanditon_

Tom and Mary Parker absorbed the news as Sidney took a long sip of whiskey. Both were in shock, and at long last, Mary broke down and sobbed heavily.

“Mary, darling, do not despair! We shall recover the coach and horses — see I told you it would be good to have my name on the carriage!” Tom tried to comfort her.

“You fool! I cannot take your deliberate and unfeeling attitude toward our dear Charlotte any longer!”

“Charlotte? Well, of course, I am distressed for her well-being, that is a universal concern. What a terrible coincidence for her to be caught up in this.”

“It may seem like happenstance, Tom, but it is only the latest in a series of ill treatment that poor girl has had from us. The Heywoods entrusted us to protect and care for their daughter as our guest - an act that you yourself proposed as thanks for their uncommon hospitality and aid in our time of need. She came to Sanditon hopeful, yet she left us heartbroken. And now we have betrayed the Heywoods’ trust further, for their daughter has now fallen victim to scandal and corruption. If anything should befall her, I will never forgive myself - or you!”

“But surely these criminals will realize she is not Sidney’s fiancee. It is all a misunderstanding, my dear. Imagine how ruined we would all be in if it was the real Mrs. Campion.”

With that, Mary’s revulsion could no longer be disguised. She spoke pointedly, “The sanctity of Mrs. Campion’s wealth is perhaps the smallest redemption in this. To focus on that, Tom, is to have reached the nadir of human decency. Have you no end to the lengths you will use your brother and your family?”

Sidney shifted uncomfortably and tried to interject, but Mary could not be stopped. “Your short sighted choices have cost your brother his happiness and his life!”

“But what are you talking about, Mary? Sidney loves Eliza and has loved her for a decade.”

Mary turned back to her husband, “Tom, you dimwit, Sidney does not love Mrs. Campion. He loves Miss Heywood.”

The three were silent, as Tom looked baffled at Sidney, who stared silently at the floor.

“Is this true, Sidney? Surely, this cannot be!”

Sidney took a sip, and breathed twice to steady his voice. “Mary speaks the truth.”

“How could I have been so blind?” Tom sat back and inhaled deeply, as if the air itself could clear away the fog of lies he had told himself.

Sidney breathed deeply, his lips trembled. There were no tears left after all the recent events, and now there was nothing left to fuel anger that had been building toward his brother for months. Sidney was spent, and broken.

After a several long breaths, Tom finally spoke. “And now she may be lost to us. Oh, Sidney, Mary, I am so sorry. How can I ever ask for forgiveness?”

“You must start by asking Mr. and Mrs. Heywood for forgiveness,” Mary said, and stormed out of the room.

The brothers were silent for some time.

“Sidney, you must know I had no idea of your feelings toward Miss Heywood. Did she love you?”

“I believe she did. I very nearly proposed to her the night of the midsummer ball, but then the fire broke out…” his voice faded out. “It no longer matters. This is our reality now.”

“Mary is right, I am a fool,” he covered his face in his hands. “I am so sorry, Sidney. This was never how I wanted to be as your brother.”

“We are grown men now. We protect each other.” They embrace, and the weight of the resentment momentarily lifts.

“Tom, I must leave for London at once. I won’t be able to catch up with them at this point, but perhaps we can find out where they went. This Howard degenerate is an associate of some known miscreants, and I must find Charlotte before… anything happens. I do need your help with communicating with Miss Heywood’s family though.”

“That is the least I can do. I will write them straight away,” Tom paused, and spoke carefully. “How will you handle Mrs. Campion?”

Sidney visibly deflated. “I have no idea, but I would not be surprised if our agreement were to be dissolved after news of this gets out.”

Tom said nothing, and looked away. “Lady Denham has not called for the rest of her money, since we gave her our funds for the good faith deposit. But she will be barking at our doors for more soon - especially if she does not see any resumption of construction.”

“You will need to buy time with Lady Denham and the workers. But no empty promises, Tom. Talk to Mr. Stringer and see if there is an arrangement you can make. Anything to keep Lady Denham at bay.”

“Hm. Mr Stringer…”

“Explore all options,” Sidney forced a slight smile. “And Tom… I will get your carriage back.”


	5. I would sooner be naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's thoughts turn bleak as she realizes she is completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your supporting comments! I do appreciate the feedback, so please leave anything constructive since I'm always trying to improve my writing and storytelling. :)

_En route to London_  


Charlotte awoke, groggy and aching in her temple where the man had struck her earlier.

She panicked when she realized she was covered with a sack, sweating from the lack of air, and unable to move her hands or feet. She tried screaming through the gag, struggled with her bindings, and then heard that vile raspy voice croak, “Make another noise and you’ll get another crack on your lovely face, my dear.” 

She tried to calm down, quiet her breath and cry silently. She thought about her beloved parents, worried sick over her whereabouts.

Would anyone be able to find her? At some point, Tom Parker would realize his coach was missing, but then how would he be able to come search for her? She worried about Tom’s poor coachman and footman, who were definitely hurt, and hopefully not dead somewhere.

She wondered where Sidney was. He was probably none the wiser about her abduction, though it hardly mattered. He was not her family; at best, he was the brother of friends, or perhaps a former acquaintance she was once quite fond of.

In truth, she still loved him deeply and could not imagine _not_ loving him. She wondered how she would react if she did ever see him - if she would have to endure seeing both him and Mrs. Campion.

'Charlotte, you naive child,' she chided herself. Here she was, bound and captive, surely on her way to ruin, possibly her own death, and yet she kept coming back to the idea of seeing Sidney again. She knew she may never see _anyone_ again, let alone a man who already had no plans to see her.

She tried to think of those silly novels in which women were kidnapped by rogues, and wondered if any of those endings could help her now. Those stories were ludicrous, mostly concluding with the victim falling in love with the abductor. She shuddered at the recollection of the glimpse she had of Mr. Howard, and the description of him from Georgiana.

In Charlotte's case, there was no guardian to give chase, and no friend who would have a clue of her whereabouts. She felt extremely alone, and started to shake.

“Papa, Mama” she whimpered. “I am so sorry.” She prayed silently to herself.


	6. One lord, two ladies

_Sanditon House_

In the early afternoon, Lord and Lady Babington arrived at Sanditon House to visit with Lady Denham, but upon arrival, the servants ushered them to her private chambers.

Lady Denham sat in her robe and slippers, covered in a blanket on a settee not far from her bed. Esther was relieved that her aunt was at least not bedridden.

“Oh, I thought you two were never coming back,” Lady Denham said weakly.

“Hello to you too, Aunt,” Esther smirked. “We were only gone a fortnight. Now what seems to have happened that you must receive us from your chambers?”

“I’m just exhausted is all. Nothing a good night’s rest won’t cure.”

Lord Babington leaned in, “My lady, your maid told us that you haven’t been sleeping well and that you have not eaten a thing all day. What ails you?”

“I am fine, Lord Babington. I just have pain in my feet and haven’t been walking much, which makes me agitated at night. Stop fussing, you two, I'm healthy as ever.”

“Perhaps we should call for the physician, ma’am,” he pressed.

“That charlatan?! He was already here. That buffoon told me my kidneys are declining. Can you believe the cheek of that man? I may be old, but I have been taking care of this body like a prized racehorse.”

The Babingtons looked at each other and stifled a laugh.

“I have the magical tonic of Sanditon’s seawater, and have since doubled my intake. I expect to be on my feet _tout de suite_.”

“Well, Aunt, I am glad your spirit is unaffected,” Esther replied.

The butler entered and announced “Mr. Tom Parker to see you, my lady.”

“Ah, Lady Denham! Lord and Lady Babington, what a lovely surprise, welcome back from your travels,” he said, bowing. While Tom was as genial as ever, there was something less animated this time in his demeanor - almost as if he had been spending too much time with Sidney.

“Yes, thank you, we have just returned from Derbyshire,” Lord Babington replied. “A friend of mine has great estate there and we were treated to a wonderful time of hunting and … leisure.”

Esther blushed and looked away.

“How delightful. And how are you feeling, Lady Denham?” Tom turned to the grand dame.

“Dispense with with the pleasantries, Mr. Parker. What is it you want? Don’t tell me there’s been another catastrophe.”

He blinked several times, thinking word of the kidnapping would have already spread to Lady Denham, but she did not reveal any knowledge of such, and he wondered just how long she had been sequestered in her chambers.

“My lady, there is some news, yes. I am surprised you have not been made aware.” He glanced nervously at the three, who were concerned by his change of tone. “As you recall, Monday was Miss Heywood’s last day in Sanditon. We sent her home in our coach,” he said haltingly, “and on the way, they were set upon by bandits who hijacked the coach and took Miss Heywood.”

Esther gasped, and sat down on a nearby chair, while Lord Babington exclaimed “Good God!”

“What??" the old woman shouted. "Tom Parker, you let that poor girl out of your sight and she gets kidnapped? Are you not trustworthy in any way? How?? How did this all happen?” Lady Denham was apoplectic.

He relayed the details shared from Sidney, Mr. Sullivan and the footman, and after many questions, the group was quiet and pensive.

Finally, Lady Denham broke the silence. “I expect they’ll want a ransom, though I can’t imagine they will be able to squeeze much out of Miss Heywood’s family. So they’ll probably try to target you, Mr. Parker. Though anyone close to you knows that avenue is just as much of a dead-end. So perhaps they will target your brother and his wealthy future wife. Hm.”

“We don’t know yet what they want with Miss Heywood, but we presume it is the worst.”

“I am afraid your credit is well past its limit with me. And I refuse to be involved in such sordid affairs.”

“How can you say that about dear Charlotte, Aunt?” Esther sobbed. “She has been a good friend to me, the Parkers and to Sanditon. And she had nothing but respect and honor for you.”

“I am very much concerned for that bright young girl. She reminds me of me sometimes, especially when she can’t keep her mouth shut. Oh, she has every ounce of my sympathies, but unfortunately, if these rogues demand a ransom, I am adamantly opposed to such dealings. And furthermore, Mr. Parker, I better not hear that any of Mrs. Campion’s wealth is touched for this affair. You have earmarked those funds as my security. Do I make myself clear?”

“Of course, my lady, we wouldn't dream of that.” Tom felt the discussion was over, and could not see much negotiation in the woman's current state. "I merely wanted to ensure you were informed directly. Good day, my lady, Lord Babington, Lady Babington." Chastened, he retreated from the room.

As soon as he left, Lady Denham coughed violently. “Hand me that bowl, child!”

Esther quickly passed her the basin on the bedside table. Lady Denham vomited, and the Babingtons looked at each other shocked.

“My dear,” Lord Babington pulled his wife aside and whispered in her ear, “I had better return to London. This kidnapping sounds quite serious, and I know Sidney will need my help. I think you need to stay here with your aunt and maintain her affairs. She is not well, despite what she says.”

“I agree, Babbers, though I don't wish to be away from you. Please help dear Charlotte. I cannot fathom what she is going through, and I cannot allow us to be passive in this. She needs us.”

“I know.”


	7. The Club Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte winds up in a familiar site with a familiar face.

_St. James Street, London_

In a exclusive club in a high end neighborhood of London, a woman dressed in excessive finery that was slightly overworn and showing need of laundering, laughed loudly and gestured flirtatiously to a drunken gentleman in a top hat and an expensive suit.

“Darling, you are too much!” she tittered, and leaned in closer. “Can’t I escort you home, and tuck you in? I can help you sleep better,” she whispered in his ear, punctuating her last word with a slight lick of his ear lobe.

“Oh, darling, that IS a tempting offer,” he grinned and gave her a squeeze. “But I must rise early.”

“I can ensure you rise early, Prime Minister. The House will surely benefit from your early morning constitutional,” she breathed.

“Ah, I do enjoy a healthy and rigorous start to the day… but tonight I must leave you here, my dear Clara.”

Clara Brereton sat back, clearly frustrated her evening’s efforts again dead-ended as they had every day for the past week. 

“Oh Prime Minister, you wouldn’t mind helping me with a little something to get me through the week? I would hate to be in want of a meal, and be forced to exchange any ‘information’ for my sustenance.”

The prime minister slipped her a couple of pounds, and she quickly downed her drink and his, and left.

Outside, Clara walked down the steps and paused, discouraged her attempts at being a professional courtesan were not yielding the successes she had hoped.

Another drunk man stumbled out of the club and put his arm around her. “Well, my dear, I thought he’d never leave. Now, weren’t you going to take me somewhere, dear Clara?”

She closed her eyes to hide her exasperation, and forced an enthusiastic tone. “Let me surprise you, dear. Where is your coach?”

* * *

Clara and her companion pulled up outside of a townhouse. She helped him up the stairs and into the foyer of Mrs. Harries boarding house.

The lounge was filled with girls and their clients, at various stages of progress toward the same ultimate carnal transaction. Clara steered her friend toward an open settee. As soon as he sat down, three women crowded around, offering refreshments and affection.

Clara extracted herself and wove through the crowd to the madam, “Good evening, Mrs. Harries, I trust you are able accommodate one more for the night. I’ll take my finder’s fee now.”

Mrs. Harries pursed her lips and silently pulled out a small sum from her bosom and handed it over.

“Looking a little peaked, Miss Brereton. Unable to secure a patron, I gather?”

Clara did not respond, and put away the money, and head straight toward the door. “Good night, Mrs. Harries.”

“You’re always welcome to come work for me. High-end looking lass like you could do well in our organization!” she called after her.

Clara made her way to the door, but then noticed a familiar man, entranced by the attentions of one of the girls. ‘Very familiar, yet the context is wrong. He is missing… his collar. Reverend Hankins!’ she thought. ‘What is he doing here outside of Sanditon?’ 

She retreated through the room, to make her escape out the side door to the alley.

Soundlessly, she closed the door, and tiptoed to the main street. She was nearly out of the shadows, when a coach being pulled by four horses, passed her in the alley. She saw the scripted writing on the side of the door - Tom Parker! Good Lord, was she never to escape these ghosts from her past? She smirked to herself at these new found secrets. 

The coach halted, and she heard unfamiliar voices - definitely not Tom Parker as it turned out. There were at least three men, and she deduced this was not a lawful trio and must have stolen Mr. Parker’s carriage. She hid behind a pile of rubbish. 

“We better get our cut this time,” said one man, while the other opened the coach door, and pulled out what looked like a woman with a hood over her head, her tailored tweed coat betraying her as a young woman of moderate refinement - probably not nobility, but definitely not a peasant.

She thrashed about, while the two men gripped her arms, trying to subdue her. She fought back, and managed to kick one of the men in the perfect soft target of his crotch.

He doubled over, groaning, and loosened his grip enough to give her room to throw her elbows to either side. One elbow made contact with the other man’s face. His head snapped back, and she was momentarily freed, but the third kidnapper jumped down from the carriage, and roughly subdued her.

Clara grimaced as she realized she was witnessing a kidnapping. She was about to run off, but stopped as the boarding house door burst open and a heavy set man of extreme girth waddled out with Mrs. Harries. 

They walked toward to the bandits, and Mrs. Harries said, “Well, let’s have look.” 

One of the men pulled the hood off their victim, who struggled heavily and attempted to scream through her gag. At that moment, Clara gasped. Charlotte Heywood!

“Yes, that’s the one,” Mrs. Harries said to the obese man. “She was with Parker when they went after Miss Lambe.” Clara’s mind raced. Which Parker? Mr. Sidney Parker? And Miss Georgiana Lambe? The coincidence was too great. 

“And you’re sure this is Mrs. Campion? She looks extremely young to be a widow,” said the obese man. 

“Well, they were clearly together, and while she protested at the time of being attached to him, evidently their engagement was imminent. Trust me, Mr. Howard, I know love, and they were a couple in love.”

Confused, Clara was absolutely sure that was Charlotte, so why were they referring to her as Mrs. Campion? 


	8. Identity Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte learns she has been mistaken for another.

_Drury Lane_

Mr. Howard’s henchmen carried poor struggling Charlotte into a room inside the boarding house. They dumped her on a chair, removed the hood and tied her down. Blinking to regain focus on her surroundings, she grimaced and squirmed. 

One of the men came to her side, and whispered “Better not squeal, my love. We can’t take that gag off you if you’re going to make noise.”

She stopped trying to scream, as it was useless and likely to get her another strike on the face. She desperately needed water and could not convey this with her mouth covered.

“There we are,” the man said, once she was calmer, and pet her hair while he loosened the handkerchief.

“Please sir,” she said between gasps. “I need water.”

“Well, since you called me ‘sir,’ you shall have a drink, my love.” He uncorked a wineskin, and poured some liquid in her mouth. She drank as much as she could but choked as she swallowed, prompting him to laugh wickedly. 

“Easy, my love, easy.”

“Sir, I beg of you. You have the wrong person. I am Charlotte Heywood, I have no money. I cannot be of any use to you.”

“Oh, I respectfully disagree, dear. We know who you are, Mrs. Campion, and whoever Charlotte Heywood is, I doubt she would appreciate being impersonated. You’re not fooling anyone,” he cackled. “But no worries. If your darling fiance loves you, then surely he will gladly pay five thousand quid to get you back.”

Charlotte’s eyes bulged. “Sir, I am NOT Mrs. Campion. I have no fiance. And I must insist you free me at once!”

“Insist, do you?” he laughed. “We’ll see about that.”

At that moment, Mrs. Harries entered and commanded “Leave us.” The men retreated.

She walked over to the chair, with a small piece of bread wrapped in a cloth and held it out for Charlotte to have a bite. 

“You’re the little dove that came here with Mr. Parker, looking for your friend,” she said cloyingly.

“Yes! Please tell them I am not his fiance!” She never thought she would be grateful to say that sentence out loud, but things changed rather quickly in Charlotte’s new reality.

“Oh no? Explain why a single woman and a single man - who _aren’t_ involved with each other - happen to be together in the middle of the night?” 

“We were searching for Miss Lambe! She had been abducted, just as you have done with me. But I assure you, I am not an heiress! I have no fortune!”

“Hm, maybe you do and maybe you don’t. Either way, Mr. Parker must pay for what he's stolen. If you’re friends with Miss Lambe, then either Mr. Parker or Miss Lambe should be able to provide the funds.”

“Please! Whatever Mr. Parker stole, it must surely be a misunderstanding. And keeping me will not help you get it back. I am nothing to him,” and then, in saying those words, she broke down. She was truly bereft now. She was a farmer’s daughter with no social standing, no money and no connections. She would surely be ruined and bring shame on the Heywoods.

“My dear,” Mrs. Harries hissed. “Sidney Parker robbed us of eighteen hundred pounds when he took that Lambe girl, and no one ... steals ... from Mr. Howard." She was inches from Charlotte's face.

"So regardless of what you say, we’re getting our money back, Mrs. Campion. Or whomever you wish to call yourself.”


	9. Back at the Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heywoods nervously wait for any word about Charlotte's whereabouts.

_Heywood Residence, Willingden_

Two days after Charlotte was due to arrive in Willingden, Mr. and Mrs. Heywood were up early. Both sat in silence as they ate their breakfast, agitated. There was no word from Charlotte or the Parkers yesterday or the day before to explain the delay.

Her sister Alison was also awake, but laid in bed, going over all the possibilities that would explain Charlotte’s absence. She had received a letter from Charlotte a week before she left in which she explained things did not go as she had expected in terms of securing funding for Sanditon, but she gave no indication her return to Willingden was delayed.

She was vague in writing, and Alison knew her well enough to know something was wrong. She sensed a growing connection between her sister and Sidney Parker, by the way she described him and the interactions with him. Her normal cheerful tone was instead worrisome in her penultimate letter, and then distant and perfunctory in her final missive - with no mention of Sidney at all.

Could Charlotte have eloped? Were her feelings for Sidney rejected? Perhaps the answer was simpler: she was ill and couldn’t travel, or there was a problem with the coach and they had to wait for repairs.

She rose, got dressed, and joined her parents at the breakfast table. Her father was reading the paper and silent. Her mother was fidgeting and already preparing the lessons for the younger children. It was obvious Charlotte’s whereabouts were on both their minds.

“Papa, don’t worry about Charlotte. She’s probably delayed by something very normal, and I doubt she’s keeping anything from us.” She tried hard to be convincing.

Her father looked up and smiled, “Charlotte is smart and I trust her. It’s just other people I don’t trust.”

Mr. Heywood indeed had a strong distrust for anyone too far outside of Willingden. Londoners in particular were not to be relied upon, being too far removed from real life and too caught up in the frivolities of social games. Mrs. Heywood was more forgiving of the city dwellers, as she knew her own twelve children were not likely to remain in Willingden forever. In fact, both husband and wife encouraged their children to see the world and had often said “We stay home, that our children might get out.”

The family tried to go about their day, but none strayed too far from the home, in case Charlotte were to show up.

Finally, in the afternoon, a rider approached the Heywood home. Alison and her brother, Edgar, were in the courtyard and rushed to meet the messenger, and fetch the letter they knew must have been the rider’s mission.

They ran in to the study where Mr. Heywood was busy with paperwork. He looked up and silently took the letter from them. For several minutes, he sat reading and re-reading the contents, his breath quickening. Finally, he set the letter down and looked up at the ceiling, and sobbed “my dear Charlotte.”

“Papa, what’s happened? Where is Charlotte?!”

Edgar grabbed the letter and read aloud:

_My dearest Mr. And Mrs. Heywood,_

_You must know that Mary and I have had nothing but joy in hosting your daughter Charlotte this season, and indeed we love her as much as we do our own children. It is, therefore, extremely difficult to share this news with you. In transporting Charlotte back to Willingden, our coach was targeted by bandits who took the horses and carriage with Charlotte within. We are distraught at this development, and cannot forgive ourselves for what has happened. We believe she was taken to London, and my brother Sidney has just left Sanditon today, in pursuit of these criminals. While we are not certain, we believe she was mistaken for Mrs. Campion, Sidney’s fiancee. We are following every possibility to her whereabouts. I wish we had more details to report, but we hope for new information from Sidney in the coming days._

_Your humble servant, Thomas Parker_

The Heywood children looked at each other in disbelief. Alison’s eyebrows raised at the word “fiancee,” and instead of fear in her eyes, there was now calm focus and icy resolve.

“Edgar,” Mr. Heywood said eventually. “Pack enough for several days stay. We are going to London.”

“I’m going too,” Alison stated.

“No, Alison, I need you here with your mother.”

“Papa, I am afraid it is a foregone conclusion. I am going with you.”

Mr. Heywood and Edgar looked at each other, knowingly. Alison was similar to her sister in appearance; however in temperament and outlook, they were markedly dissimilar. Alison was much quieter, serious, and at the moment, unforgiving.

“Papa, Alison needs to come with us. We will need more Heywoods to resolve this together.”

Alison looked out the window and said to herself “and more Heywoods to punish Sidney Parker.”


	10. Eating Cake in Belgravia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza enjoys the engaged life, until she gets dragged into the drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Origins7210: As fun as it is to hate on Mrs. Campion, I get why she's on the Sidney train. Having said that, after reviewing this and previous chapters, perhaps some of the cattiness is probably unnecessary in this chapter, so I've trimmed some of it back.

_Campion Residence, Belgrave Square, London_

At the Campion residence on a tony block of Belgravia, Mrs. Eliza Campion sat between her best friends, Miss Antonia Fox and Mrs. Edith Hendricks. They were having afternoon tea in Mrs. Campion’s Parisian-style pink and green drawing room, fresh flowers adorning all corners, and a pack of excited Pomeranians swirling about their feet.

Miss Fox was much younger than the other two, and hung on Mrs. Campion’s every word, like a worshiper before the Pope. Cloyingly sweet, Antonia reminded Mrs. Campion of herself at that age - naive and in peril of following silly notions of romance propagated in the novels in vogue among women young.

Eliza saw it her duty as a successful pillar of society to steer Miss Antonia in the right directions, not just to see that her friend married well (well _enough_ , that is, but not _too_ well), but also to bolster Eliza’s own superior rank in the beau monde. She needed ladies in waiting, if she were to rise to in rank.

Eliza was not of noble birth, nor would she likely ever be a noblewoman, given she was now betrothed to Sidney Parker - truly a handsome specimen, if not a peer of the realm. His unfortunate connection to that provincial fishing village she was now forced to invest in as a term of the engagement would diminish over time, once they married and settled solely in London. But how she longed for a title! _That_ would certainly vault her to social groups of the Prince Regent himself!

Mrs. Hendricks was around the same age as Mrs. Campion, married to Mr. Campion’s former business associate, himself an elderly and generally neglectful husband. Both friends were echoes of Mrs. Campion in dress and visage: blonde, tight hair pulled away from their faces in severe curls, and a multitude of garish adornments, as was the latest fashion. It was essential Eliza stayed _au courant_ \- she would never be mistaken for an uncouth country girl, like that sad little Miss Heywood in her free-flowing brown locks.

“Eliza, tell us again of how you and Mr. Parker met,” Antonia begged.

Only too willing to again plant the exaggerated story of her engagement, she sipped her tea and began.

“Sidney and I were young and desperately in love, and alas, impetuous in our first engagement. Oh, he was incredibly handsome at that age,” she gushed, and smiled knowingly to the two women. Antonia sighed. Mrs. Hendricks hid her expression in a big bite of cake.

“But he is so handsome now! I can’t even dream of how he must have been ten years ago!” Antonia breathed.

“Handsome now? Oh tosh, I had not noticed,” she lied. “All the girls swooned over him, but he only had eyes for me. He would do anything I asked! However, he started associating with those rakes Crowe and Babbington - those two were horrid. Carousing, fighting, gambling. I know Lord Babbington has matured now that he is married, but Crowe, he is incorrigible!”

“I understand he frequents the boarding houses down in Covent Garden,” said Mrs. Hendricks, taking a sip of her tea. “And he was known to ten years ago as well, as was the common practice among” she almost said ‘his friends,’ but caught herself. “… those kind.” The rumors were that Sidney too had been spotted at Drury Lane, but she hadn’t heard anything recently.

“Well,” Eliza huffed. “My Sidney would never debase himself so. Admittedly, the carousing was difficult. It was in that time that I had met Mr. Campion. I decided I could not risk my reputation with a man who associated with such libertines.

Perplexed, Antonia said "Where is that country?"

"You ninny!" Mrs. Hendricks said. "Rakes. Libertines are rakes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hendricks. Yes, Mr. Campion certainly had no such associations. Sidney, of course, was absolutely devastated when I broke off our engagement.”

Antonia dramatically put her hand to her chest. “Oh, Eliza, were you terrible to him?”

“Not at all, my dear! I was sweet and kind, and in his heartbreak, he promised he would win me back, even if he had to sail to the ends of the world to make a fortune.”

“And he did!” Antonia swooned.

“Well, to Antigua. But yes, that fortune he made overseas was for me, darlings.”

“Well, you hardly need Sidney’s fortune now, do you Mrs. Campion?” Mrs Hendricks said.

“Indeed, Edith. Which is why I am now determined to be honest with my heart and forgive him all his faults.”

Mrs. Hendricks, unable to hide her reaction, turned her head away, and thought she glimpsed two of the servants snickering near the door. At that moment, the butler brought a letter to Mrs. Campion, who seemed puzzled and annoyed at its arrival. She looked at the seal, wrinkled her brow, and wondered aloud “Why am I receiving Mr. Parker’s letters at this address? We aren’t married yet!”

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open as she reads the contents. “Fetch my hat and coat, and call for the coach! Quickly, quickly!” she called out to the servants.

“I apologize, ladies, my dear fiance is… requiring my attention. Do enjoy the cakes, but unfortunately I am obliged to disengage from your company.” Mrs. Hendricks and Miss Fox, both stunned, looked quizzically at each other.

“Oh, true love, you know, is so demanding,” Mrs. Campion tittered. “Good afternoon, my dears.” With that, she turned and walked out the door, her affected smile dropping to a distinct scowl, lips white with anger.


	11. The Midshipman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis Molyneaux develops in his new role with the Navy.

_Brunswick Docks_

Otis Molyneaux’s ship docked in London, and after weeks at sea, Otis stepped on land and head straight for the closest public house. The grueling physical activity required of him now in the Navy had transformed him, both in appearance and outlook. He had cropped his hair shorter for ease of maintenance, was now formidably muscular, and found great pride in his uniform.

As he sat down for his supper, he pulled out a sheet of paper and addressed a letter to Georgiana.

_My dearest Georgiana,_

_I don’t know if you are reading these letters, but whether or not you decide to speak to me again, I am compelled to write - for you are the only one I wish to share any of my life with. I_ _have returned to London after several weeks sailing along the coasts of France and Spain. The cutter I was assigned to was escorting merchant ships back to England, though I am unclear why the British Navy is required for such protection, as the East India Company seems to have us outgunned on many of their own ships._

_I_ _am pleased to tell you that after my first voyage, I have been promoted to midshipman. All those years on the boats of dear Mr. Williams has paid off, and my commander was quite impressed with my seamanship. I hope before long, I will be made lieutenant, and some day, command my own ship._

_Georgiana, one of the ships we intercepted was a front for the slave trade. I can’t tell you the horrors I witnessed, and yet I know that is but one ship among countless that are perpetuating this inhumanity. My heart breaks for these poor souls._

_Please keep me in your thoughts, dear Georgie. I am forever thinking of you. There is still much evil out there, my darling, and I am very worried for your well-being. I hope Mr. Parker is keeping you safe. He is a complicated man, but he has done me a great service which I hope some day to repay. I_ _am assigned to a new ship and will leave again in two days time. Until my next letter, I am forever yours, Otis._


	12. The Wrath of Campion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers and commenters for your wonderful support! 🙏🙏 It has been so much fun to write this! Apologies in advance if there may be a lull in posting new chapters. I am reworking what I have to be a stronger story.🙇🏻♀️🤓😅

_Bedford Place, London_

Arthur and Diana were having breakfast, and discussing a potential visit to Harley Street to consult with the famous physician, Dr. Mafuse. 

“Arthur, I swear my sciatica has gotten so much worse since that ride back from Sanditon. I do hope I haven’t permanently injured my back.”

"Oh Diana, I find that a warm bath and wine before bed to be exceedingly helpful.”

As Arthur attended to Diana, Sidney burst in with Georgiana, breathless and disheveled.

“Sidney! Miss Lambe! What a surpri… What’s going on? Did you ride from Sanditon this morning?” Diana immediately sensed something was amiss from the early hour and the expressions on their faces.

Exhausted, Sidney embraced them both. “Arthur, Diana, I wish I had different news as to why we are here in London.”

“Miss Lambe! I am so glad you are here, but yes, this indeed unexpected,” Arthur said. 

“I owe a debt to Charlotte and Sidney. I certainly could not stay in Sanditon with Charlotte in danger.” 

“In danger?” Diana looked at them, shocked.

“What the devil is going on?” Arthur asked.

“Tom’s carriage was attacked by highwaymen on the way to Willingden. Miss Heywood has been taken with the carriage, and the only thing we know is that the same degenerate Howard that tried to take Georgiana some weeks ago is behind it all.” 

“Oh brother, what dreadful news!” Diana cried, and stumbled toward a chaise to steady herself. “Highwaymen! What will happen to poor Miss Heywood? Do you think she is alive?” 

“I am not sure, Diana, but this will certainly bring fear and sorrow to Willingden. What will they think of us Parkers that we have let their daughter be abducted?” Sidney sat down, holding his head in his hands. ‘Not us. _Me_ ,’ he thought. _He_ had let her go at the clifftops. He may have been the last to see her alive. How could he live with this on his conscience?

Arthur tried to focus the group’s resolve.

“First, we need to find out more about this wretch Howard. Georgiana, what do you remember of him?”

“That he was obese and flatulent.”

Diana and Arthur both grimace.

“Did he say anything about his home, where he worked?”

She paused, and thought back to the bits of conversation she had with that villain. “He lives in Covent Garden. He said after we married, we would live at his apartment there.”

At that moment, they overheard the front door opening and rushed footsteps. The butler approached the room, but before he could finish announcing “Mrs. Campion,” Eliza’s voice carried from the hall as she stormed in. “Sidney!”

The group stopped talking and glanced around nervously.

“Sidney! What is going on? I just received this frightful letter addressed to _you_ at _my_ home! Of course, I opened it -- we _are_ engaged after all — and apparently, I’ve been kidnapped! How peculiar, as I have no recollection of being abducted! Is this some sort of ruse?”

Arthur, Diana and Georgiana exchanged glances.

“Oh! I need some assistance with the, uh, books. Sister? Miss Lambe? Can you please join me in the library?”

“Oh, yes! Yes, right away” they both jumped up and ran from the room, with Arthur on their heels.

Sidney gritted his teeth, and took the letter from Eliza.

_Mr Parker - You once stole my future wife, and now I am taking yours. Five thousand pounds in cash to have Mrs. Campion back._

_Meet at the mast house at the Brunswick Dock at midnight._

_—H_

Sidney exhaled, tried to steady his voice and hands. Charlotte was being held hostage - she was alive.

“Obviously, I am not kidnapped. So what is the meaning of this?”

There was a long pause before Sidney could trust his voice not to shake. 

“Yesterday, Tom’s carriage was hijacked outside of Sanditon,” he said slowly. “It was transporting Miss Heywood back to her home in Willingden. It seems the bandits thought she was you, and as you can see from the letter, they are trying to extort us.”

“Miss Heywood?!” she was livid. “That is preposterous! As if anyone would confuse us,” she sniffed. “But who are these kidnappers? How do they know about you or me?”

Sidney sighed, and explained the ordeal he had gone through when Georgiana was taken. 

“This is unacceptable, Sidney! Why did you not tell me of this before? What if word of this gets out? We’ll be banned from the clubs, no one will come to our wedding, we will be shut out of society!”

Sidney was appalled. “Mrs. Campion, Miss Heywood is in grave danger!”

“Well, it’s a blessing you’re not engaged to _her_ , isn’t it? Surely, contacting her family is the most logical response to this situation? Should not _they_ be the ones to pay the ransom?” 

“I sincerely doubt the Heywoods would be able to cover the price.” 

“Five thousand pounds?” she said skeptically. “Please. My carriages and horses are worth more.”

Sidney looked at Eliza in the light of the mid-day sun coming through the window.

“Have you no sense of honor?” he asked incredulously. “Eliza, the Heywoods entrusted my brother - the Parkers - my family - with the life of their daughter. We have destroyed their trust!”

“Just now?” Eliza raised an eyebrow.

He cocked his head at her question. “What do you mean, Eliza?”

“Well, let us not forget you were seen alone with her in a boat before the regatta. And from what you just told me, you traveled to Scotland together. Do the Heywoods know about these breaches in their trust? This is just the most recent strike against your family’s credibility, is it not?”

“You speak out of turn! There was absolutely nothing unseemly in my behavior or hers in those instances.”

“Do the Heywoods know about your brother’s reputation as a dissolute huckster who gambled away his investors’ money? And what of your trip here? With Georgiana?”

“Surely, you can’t think my ward is in any danger with me! It is my responsibility that nothing happens to her. Her own father chose me to ensure her well-being. And you question my behavior?” She was stabbing at every gap in his armor and she knew it.

“It isn’t that _I_ question your behavior, dear Sidney,” she paused in her attack. “It’s that _people_ will talk about this habit of yours of disregarding propriety.”

“Enough! This discussion is over. I have a limited time to find Miss Heywood, and I’ll not waste it with this nonsense.”

“Waste of time, am I?!” she stood, face reddening. “Let me be clear, Sidney. I have no concern for that little farm girl, and as unfortunate as this circumstance is, it is of no concern to me if a ransom is paid or not. Now, as for _you_ ,” she paused to look him in the eye, “if you involve yourself in this matter, you can be sure there will be no money from me until our wedding - _if there is a wedding_.”

Sidney seethed in silence as they looked at each other.

“Please excuse me, my dear,” Mrs. Campion sniffed, knowing she had landed her finishing blow. “I have guests to attend to. Do enjoy your day.” 


	13. A Man, A Plan

_St. James Street, London_

At the bar of St. James Street's exclusive club, Mr. Crowe sat down and ordered a drink. As soon as he was settled, Clara stepped out of a corner and sat next to him.

“Why, Miss Brereton, what a surprise. Is it time for you to join me for dinner and run off again?”

“Mr. Crowe, I do apologize for our last parting. I was suddenly called away, and I knew you would be understanding.”

“I would have understood better had you not taken a guinea from my pocket.”

“Oh, my dear Mr. Crowe, I’ve been meaning to discuss that with you,” she said with feigned earnestness. “But first, I’m afraid I have some other urgent news to share with you. One that impacts a dear and mutual friend of ours — Miss Heywood. She is in great danger.”

He turned slowly to her, and bowed his head, intrigued. 

"Do go on, Miss Brereton. You seem interested in redeeming yourself."

* * *

_Bedford Place, London_

As soon as Eliza left, Sidney cursed.

He rued ever speaking to her at that ill-fated affair at Mrs. Maudsley’s. It was the night after he and Charlotte had rescued Georgiana. They found themselves at Maudsley’s masquerade ball, unexpectedly enthralled in each other’s company, and - in hindsight - falling in love. But fate (or was it karma?) intervened. He spotted Eliza, and could not prevent the onslaught of memories of a lost past, which ultimately eclipsed the reality of a love and future found with Charlotte. 

He heard cautious steps behind him.

“You can come back in now,” Sidney called out. “I know you’re all standing there.”

“Oh, heh, um…” Arthur hemmed. “Those books were quite cumbersome, weren’t they ladies?” 

“I’m surprised only three of us were needed for that job,” Georgiana exaggerated.

“Oh, Sidney…” Diana rushed into the room to comfort him. “Does Eliza speak to you like that all the time?”

He sighed, defeatedly. “I wish I could say no.”

“What is this letter she was speaking of?” Arthur asked.

“The kidnappers want five thousand pounds by midnight tomorrow. I am to meet them at the Brunswick Docks.”

Alarmed, everyone began chattering at once.

“Five thousand pounds!”

“No bank will have five thousand in cash ready to hand to a client. Absurd!” 

“But what choice do we have?!”

“We could give them Mrs. Campion,” Arthur muttered.

“Arthur!” Diana swatted him.

“I’m sorry, Sidney, I don’t wish to speak ill of your fiancee, but I’m afraid I don’t like her much.”

At that moment, the door opened again, and in walked Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe.

“Ah, Babington, Crowe, the brotherhood is reunited." Relieved, Sidney embraced his friends, glad for their support. 

“We just ran into Mrs. Ace of Spades, Parker,” Crowe remarked. “She seemed in quite a mood - apparently not enjoying being impersonated.”

“Ah, so you are caught up on current events, I take it.”

“Indeed, and we also have some very critical intelligence I think you’ll need to hear,” Crowe urged.

Sidney turned to his friend, “Tell me.”

“It appears Miss Heywood is being held at that bordello on Drury Lane. She was spotted being carried out of your brother’s coach there.”

The others gasped, and Sidney fumed.

“Mrs. Harries! That evil woman!”

“The bordello?! What will happen when they learn Charlotte is not Mrs. Campion? Enslave her there?” Georgiana was incensed that this villain was able to victimize another, let alone her best friend.

“I don’t think these are the types of people who would merely apologize and let her go,” said Arthur. 

“Then we have to pay the five thousand pounds!” Georgiana exclaimed.

“Five thousand?” Crowe whistled, and Babington raised his eyebrows.

The group fell silent, trying to think of a solution.

“We’ll get Miss Heywood back,” Sidney finally said through clenched teeth. “And they will not get five thousand pounds from us tomorrow night.”

“What??” everyone blurted in unison.

“Because we’re getting her _tonight_ ,” he looked at Crowe and Babington, and both nodded with understanding.

“But how? Surely they’ll be expecting you, Sidney,” Georgiana said.

“Ah but they won’t expect me,” Crowe replied slyly.

“Or me,” Babington chimed in.

“And what about Mrs. Campion?” Diana asked.

“Damn Mrs. Campion,” Sidney spat.


	14. Uninvited Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Content warning** This chapter references adult settings and situations, and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind comments! It means so much to me that you are reading my story!!

_Drury Lane_

In the darkened alley by Mrs. Harries' boarding house, Mr. Crowe, Lord Babington and Sidney spotted Tom’s carriage and horses. As they crept around the coach, Sidney caught a glimpse of Charlotte’s crushed bonnet inside.

One of Howard's men was watching the side door of the brothel, but after two full days of sitting in the same place, he was inattentive from long, boring hours of looking into the alley. 

It didn’t take much, then, for the three men to overpower him, and render him unconscious. They dragged him into the alcove beside the door, and removed his hat and coat, which Babbers immediately put on and resumed the position standing watch.

Sidney noticed a darkened stairwell down to what must have been a basement. He frowned, and looked down to see if there was any sign of activity.

At the main entrance to the house, another of Howard's men was standing guard at the front door. Clara walked up the stairs, approached him, and pulled out a small meat pie wrapped in a cloth.

“I don’t suppose you would share this with me, my darling?” she blinked slowly and smiled. “You look like you could use a bit of sustenance.” She moved to sit on the man’s lap. He gave her a lopsided smile, grabbed the pie with one hand, and wrapped the other around her waist.

“Well you do know the way to a man’s heart, don’t you, love?”

Across the street, a well-dressed, but out of place, couple watched the man gulp down hearty bites of the pie. Once they saw him swallow, they started walking briskly past the boarding house and across the opening of the alley. When Arthur and Diana reached the alley, they both coughed loudly, and looked sidelong toward the back door to ensure there was movement from Sidney, Babbers and Crowe. 

Hearing the cue, Crowe proceeded through the side door, while Sidney descended the narrow stairwell to investigate the basement. 

Inside the main house, there were people milling in the hallway and enough of a crowd that Mr. Crowe’s presence was unremarkable. He started up the stairs, made his way down the halls, caught a few glances from some of the girls who smiled flirtatiously at him - which he had to return out of politeness, naturally - and finally found a door being guarded by man seated in a chair and reading a paper. With a quick blow to the head, Crowe knocked him to the ground unconscious. Hurriedly, before the man could recover and stand back up, he opened the door.

A older man in a bonnet sat on the bed naked with a woman dressed as a nanny bathing his back. They both looked up, horrified.

Crowe quickly ducked back outside the room, shut the door and made a face of disgust and confusion, but ran off to look for Charlotte in the rest of the house.

At the side door, Babbers stood nervously waiting. He had checked the carriage and horses, and while the horses seemed agitated, all appeared to be in place. Finally, Crowe burst out the side door and exclaimed breathlessly, “I can’t find her anywhere!”

Meanwhile, Sidney had silently slipped inside the door of the basement, and crept toward a room from which a low light was emanating. He could hear a familiar voice complaining.

“That bastard owes me, and this time tomorrow, I’ll finally get my payment for you and for your little friend he stole from me.”

Sidney was standing behind the man, and could see Charlotte on the other side of him, bound and gagged on a chair looking disheveled, limp and hollow. He noticed the purple bruise on her cheek and the dried tears, and could no longer restrain the punishing fury that had been building for days.

He grabbed Howard from behind, threw him to the ground, and punched him in the jaw repeatedly, until he heard a soft moan behind him.

He stopped himself, and turned around. Charlotte’s eyes had regained focus and were wide with shock.

“Charlotte!” he dropped to her and untied her gag. Unable to hold back emotion any more, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and gave her a long, deep kiss, losing himself in the euphoria of finding her alive and feeling her lips on his. She again made a muffled noise, and when he pulled away, she cried “Untie me, Sidney!”

Snapping out of his reverie, he undid the bindings on her hands and feet. He tried to help her stand, but she was so weak she collapsed on to him. With a sweep of his arms, he carried her out, but as he made his way back to the stairwell, he could hear voices approaching. He turned back, and ran down a dark hall to find another exit to the street. Taking the stairs two at a time, he tried not to lose his hold on Charlotte. They emerged on the far side of the building and escaped in to the night, and away from that vile dungeon.

Mrs. Harries found Mr. Howard on the floor of the cellar. She slapped him awake and yelled “Get up, you halfwit! They are getting away!”

Dazed, Howard heaved himself up the main stairwell, bellowing “You owe me five thousand pounds!”

The carriage was waiting for him, with the doors open, the driver at the ready. Howard jumped in and barked "Follow them!" But before he could glance around at his surroundings, Arthur lunged in from the other door of the coach and pinned him down, while a hidden Georgiana threw off her covering and muzzled Howard’s face with a damp cloth.

Mr. Howard struggled a bit, but quickly passed out from the strong fumes. 

Diana climbed into the carriage and sat next to Georgiana. She looked down at Mr. Howard and remarked “Oh, I think these new tonics from Dr. Mafuse may be a bit strong for us, dear brother.” 

Arthur withdrew from the carriage, and climbed up on to the shotgun seat.

“Tallyho, Lord Babington!” Babbers snapped the reins, and the horses took off in the direction of the street.

As the carriage passed the front of the house, Clara watched it drive off. The guard was now slumped over asleep, and holding the half-eaten pie. She stood up, leaned the man against the wall, and hurried away, discarding into the street the small vial of laudanum she had used in the meat pie. She turned the corner into the alley, where Mr. Crowe was waiting, and together, they walked from the boarding house.

“Well played, Miss Brereton,” he said.

* * *

Many days later, it was heard in some of the gossiping circles of London’s seedier element that Mr. Howard abruptly left town following the kerfuffle at the brothel. It was rumored that perhaps his numerous creditors somehow learned of the failed kidnapping and took it upon themselves to mete out a punishment. It was also rumored that a Spanish privateer, leaving port early in the morning after Charlotte’s rescue, happened upon an obese man strapped to a dingy floating nearby. The privateer’s captain may or may not have been known to barter humans with slave traders, and the crew may or may not have fished the man out of the water. No one knows for certain. What is known is that Mrs. Harries was motivated by Mr. Howard’s absence, and discovered a sudden desire to visit the northern coast of Ireland.


	15. Dawn

_En Route to Bedford Place_

Once Sidney and Charlotte were a safe distance from the boarding house, he set her on her feet, and realized she was shaking uncontrollably. He covered her with his coat, wrapped his arms around her, and when she finally relaxed into his embrace, she was overcome with a rush of tears.

He said nothing as he held her tightly, and absorbed her emotion. Once her sobbing subsided, he pulled back to look at her face.

“My dear Charlotte, I cannot express what it means to have you here with me - alive!" he said with great relief. "I cannot ask for your forgiveness, as I cannot forgive myself for letting you out of my sight."

Her tears continued, but her breathing was slowing.

"When we parted at the clifftops, I had never felt such misery. I was a wretched man, and I had convinced myself you were destined for a better life without me and my miserable fate.

“Yet when I thought you had perished,” his voice faltered, “I understood true despair with no illusion. My world was a lie, and the remnant of humanity I had left could not go on without you.”

“Mr. Parker…” she tried to interrupt.

“I am not strong enough to lose you again," he emphasized through his shaking voice. "And even if you will not have me, I cannot live if you didn't know I love you.”

She stood, looking up at him through tears, “Mr. Parker...”

“Charlotte,” he smiled weakly, “can you not call me Sidney, after all this?”

She tried to return his smile, but could not. “Sidney, how can you love me when you are not mine to love in return? You have your duty, I cannot take that away from you, and I have come to terms with that.”

“Darling, my heart will always be yours to love.”

“Please do not misunderstand me, I am forever indebted to you for saving me from ruin, but how can I ever express my true feelings to you?”

“Tell me you love me.”

“Sidney, you are engaged!”

He tipped her chin up to look at him. “Do you love me, Charlotte?” His eyes searched hers, fearing she was slipping away again.

She paused. From the time she was abducted outside of Sanditon, after the panic and fear became controllable, she had many hours to contemplate her feelings for Sidney, and what she had wanted for her life if she were to survive her ordeal. 

“I love you, Sidney, more than I ever thought possible.”

He drew her to him, and with urgency and desperation, he kissed her - and his spirit drew breath again.

Drained of all resistance, she did not hold back. He was all that she needed in the moment, and all she wanted her entire life.

* * *

The streets were still dark, but the sky was starting to lighten in the distance. Charlotte had no idea where they were, but from the look of the neighborhood, they were nearing Bedford Place.

“What will you do if Mrs. Campion won’t release you from your engagement?”

“I can’t imagine this is an arrangement she will want to stay in. A kidnapping scandal, a fiance who loves another - it would all contradict her lies of an ideal life.”

“And what of Tom’s debts? How will those be paid off without her money?”

“We have a reprieve at the moment, but it won’t last long. The Parker siblings pooled what available savings we had and gave it to Lady Denham until more funds came through. But we have to find another way. New investors, payment schedules, I don’t know, but I cannot be Tom’s savior any longer.”

Charlotte was quiet.

“I can tell you have something to say.”

“I am concerned we are being rash - and selfish.”

“I am not,” he was blunt, but not argumentative. “I apologize for speaking plainly, but if word gets out about what has happened to you and where you were being held, this would be a deep mark on your family name - and mine.”

“But if you cannot find another source of funding for Sanditon, Tom and his family will be ruined.”

“We’ll _all_ be ruined if we keep up the charade with Mrs. Campion. The last thing she said to me was that there would be no money before the wedding if…” he trailed off, realizing he had said too much.

“If you came to my aid,” Charlotte finished. She would have deduced as much sooner or later, but the plain truth drew profound gratitude - and perhaps a bit of satisfaction - that he had defied Eliza. But she also was extremely worried about how they would raise the money to keep Tom out of debtor's prison.

“She also said there might not be a wedding, and while I needed no additional incentive to find you, that pushed the plan along faster,” he tried to lighten the mood.

Charlotte fell silent again. What would that mean for her if there was no wedding for Sidney and Eliza? She forced any inklings of hope from her mind. 

“Are you in much pain?” he asked, gesturing to her cheek.

“It is tender, but I’ve had worse growing up on a farm. I’m sure I’ll find many more bruises later.”

“By the way, I noticed that shiner you gave one of those ruffians. Again, I should have known not to underestimate you,” he smirked at her.

She laughed and replied, “I certainly wasn’t going down without a fight.” And I certainly don’t intend to in the future either, she thought to herself.


	16. Choice Cuts

_Trafalgar House, Sanditon_

The maid returned from her walk in town with the post, and announced that a letter arrived for the Parkers. Recognizing the seal, Mary impatiently tore it open. With an exclamation of relief, she read aloud Diana’s letter to Tom:

_“My dearest Tom and Mary,_

_“Yesterday was such a whirlwind, I don’t know where to begin, but perhaps I should start with the end: Miss Heywood has been saved! Last night, Sidney found her being held in Covent Garden. She is now safe with us and recovering, the poor thing. Sidney, too, ought to be recuperating, but for some reason, he seems oddly energized by the whole ordeal. There is so much detail to tell, but for now, I will share that she is well and in tact, apart from some minor bruises._

_"We will send word again once things have settled a bit more. Yours, Diana._

_"P.S. Your carriage and horses were also retrieved, and are being taken care of by the coachman here._

“Oh is this not the most incredible news, Tom?” Mary cried.

“Yes, my dear! What wonderful news! Capital, indeed!” Tom noted to himself there was no mention of Mrs. Campion. It had been several weeks since Sidney’s engagement, and thus far, no transfer of funds or any word of when they might receive money from her. He dared not pay another visit to Lady Denham for fear she would threaten again to have him arrested for debt.

They heard a knock on the front door, and moments later, a servant showed Young Stringer in. While he was civil with the Parkers, he - like many in the town - still felt animosity toward Tom. Stringer was the only one who lost a loved one in the fire, and he blamed Tom for his father’s death.

“Mrs. Parker,” he greeted her with a modest smile, which disappeared when he turned to Tom. “Mr. Parker.”

“Ah, Mr. Stringer, thank you for stopping by,” Tom said uneasily.

“Any word about Miss Heywood and the coach, sir? The news has spread throughout town and everyone is very anxious to hear any update.”

“Yes! We just received a letter from Diana. Miss Heywood has been found, unharmed! She is recovering now in London,” Tom said with heartfelt relief.

“Oh, that is most welcome news!” Stringer said, breaking into a smile. 

“Yes, we are all so grateful Sidney was able to find her!” Mary added.

Mr. Stringer paused ever so slightly. “Sidney… did?” he said, more as a statement than a question. “Good. I am glad to hear it. She is very well-liked among the townsfolk.” There was a slight tensing of Mr. Stringer’s jaw. “So what can I do for you?”

“Yes, um, I appreciate your coming at my request,” he glanced over at Mary.

“Don’t mind me, gentlemen,” Mary responded. Since the fire, their relationship was on tenterhooks. At Lady Denham’s urging, Mary became more involved in Tom’s affairs - reviewing invoices, letters and contracts. Charlotte had done similar work during her time at Sanditon, and Mary wished she was still there to take on the task of managing affairs she herself was unaccustomed to.

“Mr. Stringer, I was wondering what it would take for us to begin the cleanup of the fire - to at least show that we have moved on and are back on our feet.” He knew the ruins of the terrace must be a painful reminder for Young Stringer, and took a risk that the young man would be in favor of erasing evidence of the fire. Stringer was quiet and considered the question for a moment.

“Mr. Parker, the workers need ironclad assurance that they will be paid. If I understand correctly, Mr. Sidney was able to secure funds for this next stage, was he not?”

“Ah, uh… yes,” he paused, looked at Mary, and forced himself to continue. “He has. However, we do not have the cash in hand as of yet.”

“I’m afraid the men are quite reluctant to work on promises.”

“I know,” Tom exhaled. “I know I have not been forthcoming in the past. But I am being completely truthful in saying there has been a commitment of investment.”

“There is no work without cash, sir. I am sorry.”

Sensing her husband’s resolve crumbling, Mary chimed in “We are not willing to give up on the growth of Sanditon, Mr. Stringer. The livelihoods of the people of this town are very much on our minds. But as we sort out the issue of money flow, is there anything you can suggest?”

Stringer paused and turned his face to Tom. “Well… have you considered letting Trafalgar House?”

Tom and Mary looked at each other.  
“Forgive me, perhaps it is not my place to suggest, but I recall you still have your family’s old house, correct? My father did masonry work there when I was just a boy. You lived there for many years as Trafalgar House was being built, did you not?” Stringer would never have made such a statement before the fire, but the idea seemed too obvious to him now to omit.

“Ah yes, it was such a comfortable house! Such a nice garden. Our three eldest children were born there,” Mary replied with nostalgia and a tinge of regret.

“We have discussed that as a possibility,” Tom admitted, “but letting this house hardly seems like it would raise enough money for the costs of rebuilding the terrace.”

“Perhaps if the men see that you are making a good faith effort, they would be more willing to do some of the initial cleanup and remove the remnants of the fire. But make no mistake, they will need wages, and soon.”

“Yes, you have given us much to consider. Thank you, Mr. Stringer.”

"Yes, sir. Please give my regards to Miss Heywood when you write. I am most relieved she is safe." He took his leave, and wondered if Charlotte's estimation of Sidney had since grown or diminished.


	17. Worlds Collide

_Bedford Place_

Exhausted, Sidney reclined in a chair alone in the drawing room, alternating between reflection and sleep.

After he and Charlotte returned to Bedford Place, there was much commotion. The rest of the group peppered Charlotte with questions and adoration. The ordeal was as dramatic as an entire opera, in which everyone saw themselves as the lead; and the rescue party couldn’t get enough of their rescuee. Finally, Sidney shooed them off, and instructed the maid to prepare food, a bath and a room for Charlotte to nap.

The rest of the household went out, too agitated by the wild success of their operation to sit still. Sidney was finally able to fall asleep himself by the fire, when he heard the doorbell ring, and the servant announced Mr. Heywood, Mr. Edgar Heywood, and Miss Alison Heywood.

“We apologize for intruding, Mr. Parker,” Mr. Heywood began. “We received your brother’s letter about Charlotte and hastily made for London. We weren’t sure where to start, but we thought you might be able to help us.”

“Oh… um… Mr. Heywood, sir. Mr. Heywood, Miss Heywood,” he was groggy from his brief nap. “Uh… forgive me, where are my manners, I am Sidney Parker. Your daughter is asleep upstairs.” Sidney stammered.

“Upstairs? Sleeping?” Mr. Heywood’s expression turned to suspicion.

“Yes, uh…”

“Your brother wrote she had been abducted,” Mr. Heywood said, almost accusingly. He tensed his brow to an unequivocal frown. “But you’re telling me she is here. In your house. Sleeping.”

The three Heywoods looked at him expectantly, and seemed to lean in toward him.

“Yes, um… let me explain,” he gestured to the drawing room chairs, “please won’t you sit down. This is a rather complicated story, and to be frank, I did not realize you were in London.”

The Heywoods remained standing.

“Sir, this is not a social call. We are in London to retrieve my sister,” Edgar replied.

“I don’t suppose you would mind if I woke her up, Mr. Parker?” Alison asked coldly, as she ascended the stairs, not waiting for an answer.

Normally, Sidney rarely faced anyone that he deemed intimidating, but he was caught off guard and unprepared to defend his actions, which admittedly must look suspect to her family.

“Please. Make yourselves comfortable. Have some tea.” He was grasping at straws. “My sister, brother and Georgiana have gone to Harley Street for some tonics to bring back for Charlotte, er, Miss Heywood.” This was not going well.

Sidney hurried on. “Perhaps I should start with what has transpired since yesterday morning.”

“Yes, please explain,” Mr. Heywood said, with forced patience and calm.

“We received a note yesterday from the kidnappers…”

“Oh, so there are kidnappers - multiple? Not just you?” Edgar interjected.

“Yes… no! I was part of her rescue, not her abduction!” Sidney was flailing in his sleep-deprived state. “She was being held by a known criminal, and we received a letter yesterday, demanding five thousand pounds in an exchange. As it happened, we learned where she was being detained. My friends, my family, and I were able to intervene and rescue her early this morning. That is why she is sleeping and recovering - she had been detained in a basement for 3 days! Though I must say she held her own and defended herself quite well against them.”

“I’ve no doubt she did. I taught her that,” Mr. Heywood stated flatly.

“Papa! Edgar!” Charlotte’s voice called out from the stairwell. She ran down and embraced them. Alison trailed behind her, and looked suspiciously at Sidney.

“Charlotte, my dear!” her father sighed and finally smiled, tears welling in his eyes. “Are you hurt? Are you alright?”

“I am fine, Papa, just a little bruised is all. I was fortunate that my abductors had me confused with Mr. Parker’s fiancee and left me unhurt, assuming they would be able to collect a prize.” 

"Oh Charlotte… we were so worried! Your mother is distraught. We came here because Mr. Parker’s letter said you were taken to London. We had no idea where to begin but thought we should call here…”

“So you and my sister are not…” Alison interrupted. “You… you are just friends?”

“Alison,” Charlotte answered, while Sidney hemmed. “We have so much to catch up on. I would consider the Parkers almost a second family to me. I owe Mr. Parker my life. He was the one who found me and brought me to safety.” She gave her sister a pleading look.

Charlotte’s father relaxed somewhat, and gave Sidney an appraising glance. He softened his expression, but remained cautious. “I hope your fiancee recognizes what a courageous and chivalrous man you are, Mr. Parker. Forgive my earlier suspicions.”

“My father is not very trusting of Londoners,” Edgar added.

“To be honest, Mr. Heywood, I’m not either.”

At that moment, there was another ring of the doorbell, and the servant announced Lady Susan Worcester. Charlotte gasped with surprise and delight. The Heywoods followed her lead, and straightened their posture. They had heard of the famed socialite through Charlotte’s letters, and knew how highly she regarded her. Sidney too was surprised at the visit, and concluded she must be unaware of the sordid affairs that had transpired.

“Lady Worcester, this is turning out to be a day full of surprises,” he said, walking towards the door.

“Yes, Mr. Parker, I wanted to stop by myself as I heard the Parkers were back in London.”

He ushered her into the room. “Indeed we are. And by coincidence, Miss Heywood and her family are here as well.”

“Oh! My dear Charlotte, I am so fortunate to have happened upon you!”

“Lady Susan! I am so grateful to see you again. This is my father, my brother Edgar and my sister Alison.”

“A pleasure to meet you all. Charlotte and I met some time ago, and she is one of my favorite people,” she smiled at her. Her expression changed to concern when she spotted Charlotte’s bruise. “My dear, what has happened to your face?”

“Ah… it is a rather long story.”

Sensing her discomfort, Sidney asked, “Lady Worcester, this is a rather complicated time. May I ask what brings you here?”

“Oh, I wanted to personally extend an invitation to a soiree I am hosting this Saturday evening, and I was secretly hoping I might find Charlotte here.” There was an air of smugness about her as she continued. “I was surprised to read about your engagement to Mrs. Campion, Mr. Parker. My sincere congratulations.”

“Right, ah… your well wishes are most appreciated, my lady,” he looked down.

“I would be honored if you _all_ were to attend my little gathering.”

Mr. Heywood attempted to decline, but was shut down by Susan’s commanding air. “I insist, and you shall be my special guests.” She turned to Charlotte, “Are you traveling with your family, Charlotte?”

“Well, uh, not exactly, but we have all just arrived in London.”

“And where are you staying, Mr. Heywood?”

“We’ve taken rooms at the Mayfair.”

“Oh, that won’t do. Will you not stay with me? I would be most put out if you were not to be my guests at Eaton Square.”

“We could not impose, Lady Worcester,” Mr. Heywood replied. 

“Nonsense, I insist, as the honor would be all mine. I will have a porter retrieve your belongings from the Mayfair.” 

"Uh, Miss Heywood’s trunks are here, perhaps…” Sidney was losing control of the situation.

“Charlotte will join us,” Mr. Heywood responded decidedly.

“Splendid! Now, Mr. Parker, I do hope you will bring your dear family and your lovely fiancee to my little gathering. In fact, I have already sent Mrs. Campion an invitation.” There was something intentional about Lady Susan’s smile, and Sidney’s face belied discomfort.

“I will be sure to extend the offer, my lady.”

“Lovely. Well, I must take my leave now, but I’ll have the porter fetch your things as well, Charlotte. I am very much looking forward to seeing you all later. Can I expect you for dinner at 8?”

“Of course, my lady,” Mr. Heywood said. “In fact, Edgar? Alison? We should head back to the hotel to gather our belongings. Charlotte, won’t you come with us?” His words and demeanor did not suggest an alternative.

“Mr. Parker, we are forever indebted to you for helping find our dear Charlotte. We have imposed on your kindness too long, but I daresay we will see you at Lady Susan’s fete. On behalf of my wife and our entire family, our deepest and most profound thanks.” He bowed.

And with that, the Heywoods left, leaving Sidney speechless and confounded as to the sudden turn of events. What on earth just happened?


	18. Parabellum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art of victory is to subdue the enemy without fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all readers! Again, I had no idea this community and this story would stimulate creativity in me, and for that, I am so grateful!

_Worcester House, Eaton Square_

As the Heywoods entered Lady Worcester's home in Eaton Square, the first thing Charlotte noticed was the scent of oranges, permeating throughout the house. Aglow from the warm light of dozens of candles, the walls of the entrance hall were pale peach, and covered with hand painted blue flowers and pheasants. In the corners, miniature pagodas stood as decor. Lady Susan explained the interior was designed by the same creator of the Prince Regent’s Royal Pavilion at Brighton.

Despite being with her family and Lady Susan in such a sumptuous home, Charlotte was distracted. Since being pulled away from Bedford Place by her father, she felt conflicted about being reunited with them, yet wanting to return to Sidney. The Heywoods had so many questions for her and were still worried about her state of mind. Alison in particular was suspecting her sister of holding something back about Sidney.

As they dressed for dinner, Alison revealed her suspicions.

“You are in love with Mr. Parker, aren’t you?” she asked.

Charlotte paused. “Yes.” Her eyes were shiny, and her smile was wistful.

“Charlotte, did he mislead you? Has he played with your heart?” 

“No, Alison, it’s not like that. He has feelings for me too, but please… do not tell Papa, and do not ask me to explain what is next because I don’t know.” Charlotte sighed. “We haven’t had a chance to discuss what to do.”

“Oh, Charlotte, so help me you better not be protecting a knave, because he should marry you if you love each other - especially after all you have been through!”

At that moment, the dinner bell rang. 

“Alison, please, say nothing to Papa or Edgar.”

"I shan't. But Parker will need to fix this, and soon."

“I am so pleased you’ll be my guests at the soiree,” Lady Susan gushed at dinner. “We have a number of distinguished attendees expected, including Lord James Wilhelm. He was an admiral in the Royal Navy, and is now a director with the Honourable East India Company, and has been a dear and loyal friend of… England’s.” While Lady Susan had never mentioned the Prince Regent directly to Charlotte, her relationship with him was common knowledge, and even the Heywoods were aware. "I hear he is being considered for an earldom."

“Thank you, we don’t normally have opportunity to meet such diverse company,” Mr. Heywood replied. While he and his wife might be perceived as unadventurous, they always encouraged their children to acquaint themselves with disparate people who could give useful connections or respectable acquaintance.

After dinner, as the Heywoods retired to their rooms, Lady Susan took Charlotte’s arm and asked, “Would you like to see my library? I seem to recall you have an interest in the ancient philosophers, and I have an extensive trove from around the world.”

Charlotte’s face lit up and she replied with delight, “I would be most intrigued!”

Lady Worcester’s library was indeed far more voluminous than most private collections. Interspersed throughout the shelves were carvings and sculptures from the subcontinent, the Mediterranean and the Far East. 

“Charlotte, I must confess something.”

“Yes, Susan?” she replied, pulling her attention from a small sandstone carving of an elephant.

“I knew you were at the Parkers’ home today. I ran into Diana and Arthur earlier and they told me everything. My dear, I cannot fathom the horrors you have been through. I am amazed at your strength and tenacity.” 

“Oh,” Charlotte was shocked and embarrassed. “I’m actually quite glad I don’t need to repeat what has happened and explain all that has transpired.”

“They also told me about the fire in Sanditon, and Mr. Parker’s engagement to Mrs. Campion.” Charlotte’s face fell; Susan continued. “And about how cruel Mrs. Campion is to their brother.” Susan was protective of her young friend, but she had always felt antipathy from Mrs. Campion who was making no pretense about redrawing the rankings of power in their circle of influence.

“I have a confession as well,” Charlotte offered reluctantly, wrinkling her nose. “After Sidney found me, and pulled me out of that place, we were honest about our feelings.”

“And?”

“He does love me, and I him.” Charlotte’s eyes were swelling with tears. “But I don’t know what we can do now. The Parkers and Sanditon need Mrs. Campion's money to keep Tom’s family from the poor house. Yet she is holding her investment hostage until their wedding. And if she were to find out about his involvement in my rescue, he knows she’ll break off the engagement - which he wants - but will undoubtedly spread rumors and soil my good name in revenge. In fact, I'm distraught how my kidnapping with tarnish my family!” 

She caught herself, “There I go again, talking too much.”

Lady Susan was quiet in thought. “This is most complicated, my dear.” She rose and perused a shelf of books. “But that is one of the reasons why I thought it necessary to bring you here. If you allow me to help, I know love can flourish for you.”

“Oh, I have no idea what to do! Perhaps I should accept our love is doomed!” she lamented. Susan, who couldn’t help but adore Charlotte and all her intrigue, turned and grasped her hands.

“Then leave things to me. We have much to discuss before the party, at which you will have an important role to play.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Charlotte furrowed her brow, as Lady Susan went back to the shelf and selected a well-worn text.

“Remember, we know Mrs. Campion’s weakness is seeing you succeed,” she winked. 

“Now, I must turn in for the night,” she set the book down, and turned to head to her chambers. “By the way, I have asked my dressmaker and tailor to stop by tomorrow. I hope you and your family can be available at 11? Good night!”

As Charlotte stood to follow her out, she looked down at the book Susan left out - _L’Art de la Guerre, Textes Originaux de Generale Sun Zi_ \- The Art of War, by General Sun Zi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of Lady Susan's house based on: https://brightonmuseums.org.uk/royalpavilion/  
> The Art of War was first translated to French by Jean Joseph Marie Amiot. It was not translated to English until 1910:  
> https://blogs.harvard.edu/preserving/2014/01/28/jean-joseph-marie-amiot-introduces-the-art-of-war-to-the-west/


	19. To the Letter

_Bedford Place_

The post brought another letter for Georgiana, this one heavily worn and bearing foreign markings.

_My Dearest Georgiana,_

_I write to you from the port of Gibraltar. What a vibrant and diverse place this is! I wish I could take you here, perhaps someday. We have been part of a convoy of war ships protecting the trade routes between Bombay and Britain._

_Previously, I had only heard the stories of the piracy on the high seas, but now I have seen it firsthand. We intercepted a merchant ship from India under attack from two old French frigates commandeered by pirates. Evidently these routes are quite dangerous as these privateers are considered huge prizes, next only to a Spanish galleon! Incredibly, we lost no men, though the blackguards we fought were not so lucky._

_Following our port stay here, I will be at sea for another four weeks at the least. We set sail for the Canary Islands tomorrow. I have heard these islands are warm and tropical, perhaps like your homeland. I imagine your father’s sugar shipments must have stopped there before coming to England, as it is known to be a waypoint for ships from that part of the world._

_I have often wondered how your father was able to maintain such success in his business, given the piracy and the amount of lost cargo. It still confounds me how ships can spend weeks crossing the Atlantic, without sight of land._

_Please keep me in your thoughts, Georgiana. I will return to you soon, and I hope you will find me a new, and better, man._

_I remain, forever yours, Otis._

Georgiana set the letter down, and frowned in thought.

“Sidney,” she approached him in his library, writing letters. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. 

“You still have my father’s business journals, do you not?”

“Of course,” he said, surprised.

“Do you mind if take a look at them?”

“Not at all. There are several, though, and you should be aware he was extremely detailed about the operations of the company. Excellent bedtime reading if you are having difficulty sleeping.”

He gestured to a crate of leather bound books on the floor. She picked up one and looked through the pages. As she walked out of the room, she asked “When you receive your next shipment, would you mind if I accompanied you?”

He looked at her, curious. “I would be delighted.”

Sidney looked back down at his letter. He knew in his heart Charlotte was not lost to him, but he couldn’t earn her family’s trust if financial ruin was looming - not to mention the fact he was still engaged. Since Charlotte had left for Lady Worcester's, he had spent hours strategizing a way forward.

He visited the banks; he wrote to potential investors; he asked Lord Babington to discuss with his wife how to handle Lady Denham. He had even briefed Diana and Arthur on what to discuss at Lady Susan’s party (as well as what _not_ to discuss - specifically Charlotte’s abduction). These were all multiple pieces of a larger plan, but most importantly, Sidney realized the linchpin of any possible success would be that Tom must no longer be in charge of affairs at Sanditon.


	20. Battle Royale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many great opportunities for an epic smackdown, it was hard to decide who would compete. Let me know in the comments who you think should fight. ;)

_Worcester House, Eaton Square_

The mob at Lady Worcester’s pressed against each other, a horde of feathers and baubles that seemed indistinguishable en masse. They jostled for more advantageous positions to see and be seen by the best of high society, but there was little a single guest could do against the will of the multitudes.

As Sidney and Eliza arrived, she stopped before entering and pulled him aside. 

“Sidney, stay next to me.”

“Excuse me?” he responded, confused. “Surely you don’t need me as a chaperone, Eliza.”

“No, but you complement my dress and are part of my ensemble.”

She walked ahead, collected herself and donned a wide insincere smile. “Come Sidney!”

Inside, the crowd scrutinized every new guest to arrive. Women tittered behind their fans and made cutting remarks to each other, while men sized each other up in dress, social ranking and wealth.

“Here comes Mrs. Campion and her fancy man.”

“Oh, is that him? Her prized stallion?”

“The way she treats him, I’d say he’s more of a gelding.”

After the initial press of guest arrivals subsided, Lady Susan herself joined the soiree, and ensured the Heywoods entered the room by her side. 

The gracious guests made way for their host. Lady Susan linked one arm with Charlotte, and the other with Mr. Heywood, and descended with them down her sweeping staircase into the crowd. Edgar and Alison followed, fascinated by the display of elegance and glamour, and acutely conscious of their part of the spectacle. 

“Charlotte, you look radiant. In fact, your whole family looks positively regal,” Susan gushed.

“Thank you, Lady Worcester,” Mr. Heywood answered. “We are very grateful for your hospitality. I daresay your kindness and company has done much to lessen the crisis that brought us to London in the first place.”

“Mr. Heywood, it is my honor to help in any way that I can. I hope you will let me continue to be your family’s advocate where possible,” she said, her eyes twinkling. 

She intentionally paused on the entrance to the hall, specifically designed with several steps down so as to provide a vantage point to survey the crowd. Charlotte noticed a hush as heads turned to behold their host and her guests.

Across the room, she spotted Sidney, and she felt a jolt inside. Her chest swelled with emotion, and she couldn’t help blushing and smiling at him when their eyes locked.

Sidney was taken aback at how, in a room full of shiny objects, Charlotte stood out, fresh and luminous. Her ivory gown complemented her complexion, and her hair was adorned with delicate orange blossoms, but it was her smile that made her shine. Sidney felt flushed, and looked down before Eliza noticed what was making him react so.

Guests immediately flocked to Susan, who released Charlotte as they approached. Charlotte relaxed a bit when she spotted Diana and Arthur, and dragged her family to meet them.

“Where is Georgiana?” she asked, after everyone had been introduced.

“She has been pouring over her father’s old journals, apparently,” Arthur replied. “Had no interest in coming.”

“Oh,” Charlotte was disappointed. “Well, I suppose we have our orders for tonight so there won’t be much time for diversion.”

“Right, in fact, I think I see some targets for my mission now,” Arthur gulped some punch and headed toward two well-known wealthy widows, his pitch well-rehearsed.

“Don’t have too much punch, Arthur! It’s very strong!” Diana called after him. 

“Charlotte, my dear, there is someone I wish you to know.” Lady Susan pulled her aside and steered her toward a broad-shouldered man - decidedly not a dandy - whose air was masculine yet gentle. Across one side of his chest, he wore medals Charlotte assumed were awarded for wartime distinctions. 

“This is Lord James Wilhelm, former admiral of the Royal Navy. Lord Wilhelm, I would like to introduce you to my dear friend Charlotte Heywood and her father, Mr. John Heywood, her brother Edgar and sister Alison. They are my honored guests here at Worcester House.”

“Lord Wilhelm, it is my honor,” Charlotte curtsied.

“Miss Heywood, the honor is all mine,” he looked into her eyes unblinkingly as he took her hand and bowed to kiss it. 

Charlotte blushed at the attention from Lord Wilhelm. Despite the fact he was at least 20 years her senior, he was extremely handsome, robust from his years at sea and authoritative. Second only to Lady Susan herself, Wilhelm’s celebrity drew the awe and admiration of men and women in the room. 

“Will you do me the pleasure of waltzing with me, Miss Heywood?”

“It would be my honor, sir.”

Across the room, Eliza stood with Miss Antonia Fox and Mrs. Edith Hendricks, each carrying two glasses of pink punch.

“Eliza! You must try this drink! It tastes exactly like those delicious lemon cakes you served us!” Antonia gushed.

“Oh, lemon cakes are my favorite, don’t you know!” Eliza’s took one cup from each of her friends. “Thank you, I was just feeling I needed something to clear my head.”

Antonia leaned in and said in a low voice, “Who is that young girl dancing with Lord Wilhelm?”

Mrs. Campion frowned. “That is Miss Heywood- an upstart from the countryside.”

“Lord Wilhelm seems to be enjoying her company very much,” Edith joined in. “I am glad of it. He is so handsome, and he has been a widower for too long, and now that he may soon be earl, he needs to have a spirited young lady by his side.”

Eliza’s smile dropped. “Surely, a farmgirl can’t possibly hold a lord’s interest for long. Certainly not a girl so… tainted.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Edith leaned in.

“Oh, I have heard rumors she has been…” she nearly blurted out what she knew of the abduction, but happened to catch a glimpse of Sidney, who was within earshot, eyeing her sternly. “I just imagine he would prefer a companion more... pedigreed.”

“‘Countess Wilhelm’ has a nice ring to it, you must admit,” Antonia sighed. 

‘Countess!’ Eliza thought to herself pursed her lips, and downed her drink angrily.

Eliza thought of Charlotte aligning herself with the viscount, and her mood soured further. “I have no interest in old men now. Once was enough for me.”

“I’d hardly call him old. I think he’s rather chivalrous looking,” Antonia smiled mischievously.

“Perhaps, but I still prefer my adventures in a younger package.”

The women laughed behind their fans.

“Do you think the Prince Regent will show tonight?” Mrs. Hendricks asked.

“Oh! Have you seen him recently?” Antonia gasped, eyes wide with horror. “I hear he is enormous now.”

Eliza wrinkled her nose. “Ugh, I could never be with such a disgusting man.” She hid behind her fan now. “Can you imagine what he must be like - intimately?”

Antonia laughed, as Edith made a face. 

“If he is as fat as the rumors say he is, Lady Susan is doing the rest of us a great favor,” Eliza and her two friends laughed uproariously as they headed for more refreshments.

As they danced, Lord Wilhelm led Charlotte with vigor and flourish, and she could not help laughing.

“I understand you became a director with the East India Company following your service with the Navy,” she inquired.

“That is correct, Miss Heywood. Are you familiar with what a director does at The Company?”

“I’m afraid I am not, sir. In a company like that, is the director a very powerful individual?”

He laughed in spite of himself, “Forgive me, Miss Heywood, I am not laughing at your question but rather at the notion of an individual being powerful there. You see, the power is with the shareholders, and I serve them.” 

“That is very interesting, Lord Wilhelm. I wonder if you would be willing to explain to me some time about how it works,” she gave him a sincere smile. He was intrigued at her curiosity. He was also rather pleased with himself that he still commanded the attention of the young maids.

“It would be my pleasure, Miss Heywood,” he looked directly in her eyes with sincerity.

Sidney observed them from across the room, his breath and heart quickening. He hadn’t exchanged any words with Charlotte since she left his house. She looked like the embodiment of a Greek mythical goddess, and was not surprised at the attention she was receiving. Yet still, he felt a flicker of jealousy. 

He looked down and tried to calm himself - there were appearances that needed to be maintained, and jealousy had no place at the moment. Still, why was she enjoying Wilhelm’s company so much? 

“Have you tried this punch, my dear? It tastes like a liquid kiss,” Eliza had returned to his side. She was on her fourth cup. 

‘Bile and venom, then, if it's one of your kisses’ he thought to himself.

“I see Miss Heywood has completely captured Lord Wilhelm’s attention,” she cooed.

“What of it?” he snapped.

“Well, seems like she may do very well for herself - pity he doesn’t know about her scandalous ordeal this past week.”

He turned sharply on her. “You’ll say nothing, Mrs. Campion! She has done nothing to earn your scorn. And if I may remind you of what you told me: if you involve yourself in this matter, there will be no wedding.”

“And that is your decision to make, is it?” she sipped her drink and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party rages on in part 2! Stay tuned!


	21. The Battle Rages On

_Worcester House_

Lord Wilhelm danced twice in a row with Charlotte. They talked of his service during the Napoleonic Wars and his travels with the EIC, though Charlotte found his stories about the Company more engaging than the battles.

With Charlotte occupied and Edgar dancing with Diana, Alison’s attention turned to Sidney and Mrs. Campion. Eliza had been clinging to him, when suddenly, Alison noticed them exchange tense words. Once Eliza stormed off and left Sidney alone, Alison took her shot and approached.

“Miss Heywood, you look lovely this evening.” He was glad to speak to someone besides Eliza, even if it was Charlotte’s sister who still looked like she did not trust him.

“Thank you, Mr. Parker, as do you.”

“Thank you, I feel lovely,” he tried to get Alison to laugh, though she did not seem receptive.

“Mr. Parker, I have spoken with Charlotte. She tells me of her true feelings for you.”

“I see,” he lowered his voice and tried to move to a less crowded area of the room.

“I wonder what your intent is with her, as you are here tonight with your fiancee, I presume?”

“Ah, right, I understand that this appears improper but I assure you there are many factors at play here, and I am trying to do my best for the happiest outcome for all.”

“And does that include marrying my sister? Because her current circumstance of being potentially ruined in the eyes of polite society is directly linked to you. As you are aware, Charlotte has nine other siblings apart from Edgar and myself, and we are all hoping your actions will not impact the Heywood family’s reputation.”

“Miss Heywood, I need to settle some things before I can have this discussion - with your father,” he was trying to be considerate, but this was not something he wanted to talk about with Alison. “The answer is yes, I have thought about your family’s future and am doing my best to ensure it is unaffected. It is at the fore of my mind, Miss Heywood.”

“What is at the fore your mind, Sidney?” Eliza suddenly popped up next to him, another drink in hand, and clung to him possessively. She was flushed and her annoyance was on full display.

“Eliza,” Sidney stiffened. “Allow me to introduce Miss Alison Heywood. Miss Heywood, Eliza Campion.”

“Miss Heywood! I gather you are Charlotte Heywood’s sister. I understand she ran afoul of some rogues. Such a shame.” Sidney gestured for her to lower her voice.

Eliza continued. “I imagine that must be quite a blow to your family. Though,” she thought aloud, “I can’t imagine it would really make much difference in the farmlands.”

Alison said nothing, swirled her own drink and stared coldly at Eliza.

“Well, I see there isn’t much use for conversation in the countryside.”

Eliza looked about the room, her focus landing on Charlotte and Lord Wilhelm.

“I’m not sure what your sister is saying to Lord Wilhelm that is so engaging.” She sniffed. “I hope she isn’t considering a match with that antique war hero. There are some races that one should not partake in.”

Alison’s ears rang with anger. Eliza was enjoying how visibly upset the girl was becoming.

“Alison, here you are.” Her father and Edgar joined the group.

“Oh, this must be the rest of the haystack, uh, the Heywoods,” Eliza smirked. The Heywoods and Sidney turned to look at Eliza, though no one spoke.

Alison finally replied, her voice tense, “Mrs. Campion, I wonder do you enjoy hurting everyone, or just strangers?” and took a step forward.

Edgar pulled at Alison’s arm as she moved, but as Alison wrested herself free, the drink in her hand flew forward, dousing Eliza’s face and gown.

“Oh you clumsy milkmaid!”

“How dare you speak to my sister that way!” Edgar said through clenched teeth, and the two moved toward Eliza together. Mr. Heywood stepped in front of them, and said pointedly, “Mrs. Campion, I wonder if you have forgotten we are all guests in the home of Lady Worcester at the moment.”

“Yes, the puppetmaster herself," Eliza scoffed, wiped herself and turned to Sidney, angrily. “And what are you doing? I have been assaulted and you stand there mute?!”

Sidney inhaled deeply before speaking. 

“Mrs. Campion,” he caught her arm, and spoke in a low but agitated voice. “I was willing to suffer your unfounded pride and inhuman behavior, for the sake of family. But you have insulted gentle people who are kind-hearted, peaceful, and who happen to be as dear as any family member to me. You need to apologize to the Heywoods immediately,” Sidney’s eyes belied his fury, but he kept his voice even and barely audible.

“ _I_ need to apologize to _them_? Or what? Or I’ll lose face in Willingden?” she gave him a push with one arm, spilling her own cup on him and another guest who was unfortunate enough to be in the drink’s trajectory.

“Do not assume you will have my protection when you behave poorly ," he warned.

Eliza started up the steps, but turned around to look back at the mayhem in her wake. “Oh, spare me your condescension! You are in no position to look down on me!”

Sidney stepped forward. “Eliza, you are drunk.”

“What if I am!?” she was listing now, and grabbed the rail at the top of the steps. A few women at the base of the stairs looked up and curtsied in Eliza’s direction.

“You see, Sidney?” Eliza smirked and gestured to the women. “Even while drunk, I command respect and genuflection. I don’t need a title - Miss Heywood can try to get one for herself but she’ll never have the respect that I have.”

She stumbled but kept haranguing him. “I have my own money, I don’t need you! I am my own woman - which is certainly more than I can say for this crowd, including that mistress to that bacon-faced princeling, son of a nutter.”

Sidney suddenly bowed deeply, as did the rest of the room. Eliza looked perplexed.

“Mrs. Campion,” a cold voice said behind her. Eliza turned, and her mouth gaped open. It was Lady Susan, accompanied by an extremely well-dressed but obese man surrounded by uniformed guards. Lady Susan continued, “I would like to introduce his royal highness, the Prince Regent.”

Eliza turned white, and then green.

“Your highness,” she attempted a curtsy, toppled, and tried to grab Lady Susan to steady herself. Instinctively, Lady Susan leaned out of the way, and watched her grab the air as she fell over on to the floor.

The Prince Regent looked down and frowned at the heap at his feet. He called out to one of the guardsmen, “Lieutenant, have this woman detained for slander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read that “bacon-faced” (meaning fat) was an actual insult used in the Regency era, and I really want it to come back.


	22. Night's End

_Worcester House_

The guests were now abuzz, and true to Eliza’s deepest desires, she was all any one could talk about. Edgar and Alison stood agape, with a look of stupefied satisfaction.

“Lady Worcester hosts the most entertaining routs, does she not?” Edgar declared with admiration.

“I had no idea these engagements would be so eventful, Edgar,” Alison replied, and turned to Sidney. “I guess you’ve been given a stay of execution, Mr. Parker,” she said with a smile and walked off with her brother.

It was true the Prince Regent had upended his reality, but none of that mattered any more. He took advantage of the chaos to turn to Mr. Heywood, and suggested a moment outside to escape the heat and crowd.

Diana spotted Arthur pouring another two cups of punch.

“Oh, Arthur, do be careful! I had two sips of that potion, and I nearly fainted!”

“Fear not, dear sister, these are not for me. I have been making many dear friends and sharing lots of excellent advice on the benefits of sea bathing,” he raised a glass at the cluster of older women in the corner waving at him. “And they seem very keen on our physical regimen with Dr. Fuchs,” he smiled proudly.

“You are an exemplary patient, brother. No wonder they’re so interested in your secrets!”

Across the floor, Charlotte and Lord Wilhelm sat in a corner, deep in conversation and were just noticing that at the center of the commotion across the room was the Prince Regent. The admiral gave a wide smile at seeing his old friend.

“Miss Heywood, may I introduce you to a dear friend of mine?” He led her across the floor and to the Prince Regent without pause.

“James, old boy!” the Prince Regent gushed.

“Your Royal Highness, may I introduce my dance partner for this evening, Miss Charlotte Heywood.”

“Your Royal Highness, I am honored to make your acquaintance,” Charlotte said nervously and curtsied.

Lady Susan beamed and added “Prinny, this is the darling girl I told you about. She and her family are my special guests here at Worcester House.”

“Well met, Miss Heywood. Lady Worcester tells me you are a student of the ancient philosophers.”

Surprised, Charlotte blushed. “Why, yes, I have read many of the Greek philosophers,” she glanced at Lady Susan and continued, “and am now starting to read one of the ancient Chinese philosophers.”

The Prince Regent looked at her with amazed interest.

Lord Wilhelm added “Miss Heywood is quite a student of business, as well. She has an interest in the Honourable EIC.”

“I suppose Lord Wilhelm can make _anything_ interesting, can’t you, James?” the prince laughed heartily, and the admiral took his jest in stride.

After some time out on the terrace, Sidney returned to the room with Mr. Heywood, when he saw Charlotte and Lord Wilhelm laughing with the Prince Regent and Lady Worcester. His heart stumbled. Was he foolish to think she would be willing to spend her life with him, just because he was now free of Eliza? There was still the matter of Tom's massive debt. And there she stood, the brightest light in the room with a well-connected, established viscount. Could she still love him?

Lady Susan beckoned him to join their discussion. “My dear, allow me to introduce Mr. Sidney Parker.”

"Mr. Parker, it is a pleasure to meet you."

“Your Royal Highness, very pleased to meet you.” He bowed deeply, and as he rose, he looked up at Charlotte. Was she uncomfortable standing here with him and Lord Wilhelm?

She looked in his eyes and for a moment, he could see nothing but her incandescent glow, nor feel anything but her magnetic draw. She had locked eyes with him, and there was no question among the others in their group - including Lord Wilhelm - that there was an intense and vital connection between them.

“Mr. Parker has been involved in the development of the town of Sanditon,” Susan continued. “If you recall, I was there recently for their regatta. A lovely undiscovered find!” she nudged the Prince. “Weren’t you looking for a location for greater privacy for your restorative treatments?”

“Yes, indeed, dear. I do love Brighton but it’s becoming a bit too overexposed.”

“If that is the case, sir, you may find Sanditon to be quite a sanctuary,” Charlotte offered.

“Indeed, there are many secluded coves, if you enjoy indulging in sea bathing,” Sidney added, glancing at Charlotte with a knowing smile. Charlotte’s eyes widened, and she blushed.

“That does sound diverting,” but he was already distracted. “Lord Wilhelm, take me to the card tables, I wish to entertain myself by soundly defeating you in a round of casino.” Lord Wilhelm nodded, and turned to Charlotte.

"It was my greatest pleasure to dance and to speak with you this evening, Miss Heywood," he took her hand for a kiss. He turned to Sidney, "It was an honor to meet you, Mr. Parker, I do wish you well." He bowed, "I wish you both well."

Lady Worcester took Charlotte’s arm, and bent her head low. “My dear girl,” Susan smiled. “I think that went rather well, don’t you?”

“I didn’t see what all that furor was about. I have no idea what happened!”

"What happened was that Mrs. Campion revealed her slanderous opinions of the King and the Prince Regent,” Charlotte gasped. “In front of so many witnesses, but most importantly, in front of the Prince Regent himself! I’m sure Mr. Parker will have no contest in breaking his engagement now, as she will undoubtedly be sent away for correction.”

Charlotte’s eyes were wide with shock.

“The best victories are won without fighting,” she said knowingly. “Now, did you have a nice conversation with Lord Wilhelm?”

“I did, Susan! We spoke about many topics.”

“Good. You executed your part perfectly - everyone noticed how well you got along with each other. And now, I believe Mr. Parker may wish to speak to you.” She excused herself and was instantly crowded by eager friends who wanted to know more about the ejected guest.

Finally, Charlotte stood face to face with Sidney.

“It seems every time we have a moment alone, duty gets in our way,” he smiled down at her.

“I have missed you, Sidney,” she said, suddenly self conscious. “I couldn’t wait to speak to you all evening - well - actually since I was taken from your home. Please forgive my inattention tonight. Lady Susan had a strategy, and my role was to be seen with Lord Wilhelm, and…”

“Charlotte," he interrupted. "Please don’t speak of Lord Wilhelm. I admit I was envious of how much time he spent with you tonight. You have no idea how miserable it has been without you,” he took her hands.

“All I wanted was to be with you.”

He led her to a quieter area outside the main hall and away from the din of the crowd and musicians.

“Charlotte," he hesitated, looked in her eyes and regained resolve. "I told you once that I am my best self with you, but there is so much more now. I tried to be a better man and accept my wretched fate for the sake of the greater good. But I cannot be a better man unless I am with you.”

Charlotte’s eyes burned and she felt it impossible to hold back a sob.

“It may seem rushed to ask for your hand today, but there is no more time for me without you,” his voice faltered. “There is only time now for you and me together. I love you, and I cannot be without you. Miss Heywood, will you be my wife?”

Overcome by tears and emotion, Charlotte stepped into his arms, encircled his neck and pulled him close. She closed her eyes and kissed him - immersed in an energy, blinding and debilitating, that swept away place, time and humanity. There was only Sidney in her consciousness, and for the first time, she felt complete.

“Yes! Yes, Mr. Parker, I will be your wife.”


	23. Margin Call

_Sanditon House_

Lady Denham sat with Esther and Lord Babington at breakfast, each reading a different portion of the London papers. The grand dame was still housebound and much too weak to receive company. She turned the pages to the gossip columns of the fashionable set, and nearly choked on her toast.

Esther and Lord Babington immediately jumped up and tried to give her sound thumping on her back.

“I’m fine, you silly birds. But Tom Parker isn't! Just look at this!” she pointed angrily at the paper. “Can you believe this? What are we going to do now??”

Lord Babington picked up the paper and read the paragraph she was pointing to.

“’Lady Susan Worcester again proves to be the great hostess of London’s genteel society, providing the most talked about social event in many months. At a recent rout held at Worcester house, the festivities ended unexpectedly for one guest, Mrs. Eliza Campion, wife of the late Mr. Fitzwilliam Campion of Belgravia,” Babington looked up at the two women with a look of shock (did Esther detect a hint of glee?).

“After a verbal sparring with the Prince Regent himself, a thrashing Mrs. Campion was arrested for slander and escorted off the premises by royal guards. Numerous witnesses said Mrs. Campion hurled increasingly vulgar insults at the royal family, culminating in threats of revolution. Several witnesses said it was well known that Mrs. Campion held anti-monarchist leanings…'”

“That’s enough, Babbers,” Esther urged. “The gossip pages are not a civilized start to the day.”

Lord Babington set the paper down, unable to stifle a hoot. “Well, I guess Sidney’s a free man.”

Lady Denham huffed and threw the paper on the floor, and continued her fury in a most unladylike language. The Babingtons exchanged looks of fear. Esther was concerned the old woman would surely collapse from an apoplectic attack.

“Tom Parker has played me for the last time! What a fool to rely on that brother of his!”

“Aunt, I doubt this was intentionally orchestrated on Sidney’s part…”

“That may be, Esther,” Lady Denham raged on, “but regardless of what that family intended, Tom Parker’s days are numbered!”

* * *

_Parker House_

At the Parker family home, Tom and Mary were still putting away their belongings and getting the children settled into their new, old rooms. Only the eldest child, Alicia, had any memories of living there, but all the children were delighted to run about in the vegetable garden. The house was much smaller than Trafalgar House, yet Mary had always preferred its coziness.

Tom’s mood had been stormy for nearly a week since he received word from Sidney that the engagement was off. He had promised that he was looking for additional investors or some other solution, and while Tom trusted him wholly, he felt an everpresent shadow lurking on his conscience.

His bargain with Mr. Stringer was not much of a compromise. He’d used the money from letting Trafalgar House to pay the workers for hauling away the ruins of the fire, and now there was just an odd vacancy on the street - an obvious absence that would certainly put off any future investors.

He had retreated from the town, spent most days staying out of sight. Every stranger was eyed suspiciously as a potential agent of the sheriff, come to take him away to a sponging house.*

“Tom, good heavens. This is ridiculous,” Mary said, as he peeked out the window from behind a curtain.

“No, Mary, I’m being cautious. We are relatively less conspicuous here, but it is a small town. People know where we live.”

“I think you’ve done much to assuage the workers’ fears since you were able to pay them for their recent efforts,” Mary tried to reason.

“I hope you are right, my dear.”

Later that afternoon, Lord and Lady Babington stopped by. The word was now across town that Sanditon’s financial backing collapsed.

“We came by to let you know Lady Denham is sharpening her knives,” Lord Babington warned.

Tom sighed, “Yes, I expected as much. We heard from Sidney just a few days ago.”

“Perhaps we should go visit Lady Denham - see if we can come to some arrangement,” Mary added.

“I’m not sure if that will help at this point, Mrs. Parker,” Esther replied. “She may be physically weakened, but she is single-minded in her concerns about her fortune.” Esther’s face darkened with bitterness. “That money has destroyed many already, and now is the true disease that is killing her.”

“Please,” Tom’s desperation was surfacing in his face and voice. “Please tell Lady Denham we are awaiting word from Sidney and that he has interested investors.”

“Does he?” Babington asked. “We can certainly loan some money, but I’m not sure what will placate Lady Denham at this point.”

“I know,” Tom looked down and his voice quivered. “I know the consequences for what I’ve wrought.” He looked out the window and stood up, his face white.

The others turned to see what had given him such a reaction, and along the path, approached two large men, clad in in black and looking a great deal rougher than the usual company for the Parkers. Lord Babington placed a warning hand on Tom’s shoulder.

A loud thumping knock came at the front door. The group shifted uncomfortably, and Tom’s knees gave out from under him, and he immediately sat back down.

“Tom Parker, you are wanted for outstanding debts exceeding fifty thousand pounds to Lady Denham!” the bailiff declared. The men barged in and grabbed Tom from his chair.

Mary gasped, tears flowing and cried “No, no, no! Tom! Please, don’t take him!” Lord and Lady Babington stood back, shocked.

Turning to support Mary as she collapsed, Esther urged “We will resolve this! This is not the end!”

Tom turned as he was being dragged away, and took a long desperate look at Mary, and then broke down in sobs at the sight of the three children in the garden, rushing to the gate, looking confused, and calling out "Please don't take Papa away!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sponging house is the halfway house before someone gets thrown into debtor's prison. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sponging-house#:~:text=A%20sponging%2Dhouse%20was%20a,to%20the%20local%20sponging%2Dhouse.


	24. The Best Laid Plans

_Brunswick Docks_

Sidney, Georgiana and Charlotte stood watching a ship being unloaded with the latest coffee shipments from Antigua. This was Sidney’s livelihood, and he was here to ensure the shipment was in tact and safely transported to the warehouse.

“How long do these boats take to cross the Atlantic?” Georgiana asked.

“About two months. This shipment took 65 days,” he replied.

“Have you ever lost any cargo?” Charlotte asked.

“Of course. It’s extremely risky, but that is why there is insurance. The other problem is that the cargo can get damaged in the trip, and then I have to take the loss. No one would pay full price for assets that are damaged. Sometimes I can sell it for a fraction, which is better than a total loss.”

Charlotte had decided to tag along on their outing, having never seen the docks but also wanting a distraction. She and Sidney were rather preoccupied in the days following their engagement, and had difficulty concentrating on anything besides when they could see each other alone again.

It was Mr. Heywood’s parting words that would bring them back to reality. Before he, Alison and Edgar left to return to Willingden, he took Charlotte and Sidney aside, and told them they had his blessing, but he strongly urged them to resolve the issue of Tom’s debt as soon as possible. He would not stop his daughter from being with Sidney if she truly loved him, but he did not want to see their young relationship foiled (again) by the complexities of money and debt. Furthermore, upon Lady Susan’s recommendation, they decided to wait to announce their engagement for at least a month, given Sidney’s very public disengagement from Mrs. Campion.

In fact, Sidney and Charlotte told no one else - apart from Lady Susan, Georgiana, Alison, Edgar, Diana, Arthur, Mr. Crowe, and then more recently, via post, the Heywoods at home in Willingden, the Babingtons, and Tom and Mary - so essentially nobody at all knew. And those who did know were sworn to secrecy. Everyone agreed that the attention needed to be on finding new money for investment in Sanditon.

As it turned out, Arthur managed to drum up some interest from the wealthy widows at Lady Susan’s rout who became fascinated with his testimony of vim and vigor following his treatments from Dr. Fuchs. Two of them were committed to a thousand pounds each for the establishment of a swimming pavilion (in fact, these were the women who were letting Trafalgar House for the season). And true to form, Lady Susan came through with eight thousand to be allocated for a luxurious but discreet apartment to be built on behalf of the Prince Regent in the event he might wish to escape the scrutiny of Brighton.

That left forty-odd thousand pounds to raise. Given that Sidney had already sought out potential investors, his options seemed limited.

Charlotte looked up, her brow furrowed, eyes looking at something in the distance. Sidney recognized this look, and with a half smile, asked “You have something on your mind. What is it?”

“What if we were to obtain small amounts from a number of investors? The East India Company started that way with money from a hundred people.”

Sidney scowled. “Who told you that? _Him?_ ”

“Yes, actually,” Charlotte laughed, and Sidney grinned back at her. He couldn’t wait to tease her about Lord Wilhelm for the rest of their lives.

“The company could buy out Lady Denham’s shares.”

“And where would the company get the funds for that?”

“Well, we have some investors: Arthur’s wealthy widows. Lady Susan. Perhaps we could convince Lord Babington?”

“What about me?” Georgiana asked. “Why can’t I be an investor?”

“Georgiana, I told you. This is too risky to put your fortune into - even if it is my brother’s venture. I could not conscience any loss to your inheritance.”

“But what Charlotte is saying is that I wouldn’t need to put much in. And let's be honest - if I put in enough to be majority shareholder, I'd fire Tom and put you in charge.”

"We'll need many more shareholders than you," Sidney replied. 

"What if I loaned the company the money?" Georgiana asked.

Sidney paused and began to respond, but was abruptly interrupted by a shout.

"Sidney! Miss Lambe! Miss Heywood!" The three of them turned around to see Arthur, running up to them, huffing and sweating profusely.

“Sidney!” he panted. “A message came from Mary… They have Tom… Tom’s been sent to the sponging house!”

“What?!” Sidney’s brow furrowed and his breath quickened. “Lady Denham means to send him to debtors’ prison!” Arthur exclaimed.

“We must head to Sanditon immediately!” There was no more time for schemes or strategems. Lady Denham had played her ace, and had no more cards left. 


	25. The Pack Survives

_Sanditon House_

In the days since Tom’s arrest, the Parker family mobilized like an army heading into battle. All of the Parkers returned to Sanditon, while Charlotte and Georgiana followed a few days later to allow time in London to consult solicitors and Georgiana’s banker for advice.

Mary had recovered somewhat from the horror of Tom’s arrest, but now, what used to be an attitude of tolerance for Lady Denham had morphed into resentment and spite.

Upon arrival at Sanditon House, the Parker family, Charlotte and Georgiana were led into the drawing room. After nearly a quarter of an hour of waiting, Lady Denham finally entered, flanked on both sides by the Babingtons.

“So… the Parkers have awoken. And Miss Heywood! Alive and well I see. Good, good.” 

“Thank you, ma’am, it is a reassurance to be back here,” Charlotte replied.

"Let’s dispense with the banalities, shall we? I expect you are here to ask me to spring Tom from his confines.”

Mary jumped from her chair, enraged. “Confines?? Have you any idea of what a sponging house is like? My husband is being held like an animal. Lady Denham, what evil lies in your heart that you would have my husband taken from our home in front of me and our children?”

“Tom should have thought of that when he risked fifty thousand pounds of _my money_!” She was shouting now. “For the amount your husband owes me, you and all his siblings may wind up in debtors' prison as well! I could have Trafalgar House and Parker House taken from you! You and your urchins will have nowhere to live!”

“Lady Denham!” Sidney interjected. “My family and I are here to urge you to release Tom. There are still many possibilities we are trying to explore.” His eyes were stern and his jaw was clenched, but he spoke with calm authority.

She looked at him out of the side of her eye. “Perhaps if you had gotten married right away, like the Babingtons here, instead of trying to sow your wild oats beforehand we wouldn’t be here, Mr. Parker!”

The room gasped, and Sidney looked like he had been slapped.

“Oh yes, I know all about Miss Heywood’s abduction - and you as her knight in shining armor.”

“Aunt!” Esther interjected, horrified.

“For a girl with no fortune, there’s no question what the appeal is there.”

"How dare you speak like that!" Sidney jumped to his feet.

"Lady Denham, I will not be your fool for such insults!" Charlotte too was standing.

"Indeed, that is entirely inappropriate, ma'am,” Lord Babington tried to intervene, but the old woman hushed him and wrested herself free from the Babingtons.

Georgiana looked ready to attack. She had been Lady Denham’s target in the past, and she knew the old woman was bullying Charlotte because she was an easy target.

Sidney could barely speak through his clenched teeth. “Lady Denham, you know nothing of which you speak! Pray, do not make the mistake of such a suggestion again.”

Attempting to de-escalate the tension, gesturing for everyone to sit down, Diana chimed in. “My lady, please, we gave you a good faith deposit as reassurance that the rest of your investment would be bought out,” Diana looked about nervously. “As you can see, the entire family is here and we mean to make good on our promise.”

“Lady D, we have a new idea for a different type of visitor to attract,” Arthur broke in.

“Yes! Much like Arthur and myself, there is a large community interested in maintaining health and constitution,” Diana pleaded.

“Alas, much like your prospects, your time is over, Miss Parker,” Lady Denham spat. Hurt and angered, Diana's eyes filled with tears. 

“There is nothing further for us to discuss! You don’t have my fifty thousand, and I have nothing to show for my investment!”

The old woman turned to walk out, but then suddenly, Georgiana stood and walked forward.

“Lady Denham, do you have any interest in recouping _any_ of your losses from Mr. Parker’s development?”

“Why Miss Lambe,” Lady Denham turned back around. “Of course, I am trying to recover my losses!” she barked. “I hope you learn from my experience, and protect your fortune! Nothing but charlatans and vultures will follow you for the rest of your life!”

Georgiana ignored her last quip. “Sidney and I will give you fifteen thousand for your share.”

The grand dame was stunned into silence, her face scrunched up in disbelief. “Fifteen thousand! That won’t cover the signage! Are you insane, girl?!”

“Lady Denham!” Sidney warned. “You will not speak to my ward like that.”

She continued with her voice raised. “Did you not just hear me say I had fifty thousand pounds invested? Why would I agree to sell my share for fifteen?”

Georgiana cocked her head to one side. “A moment ago, you said your share was worth nothing. Now, it is worth fifteen thousand.”

“Don’t be a nincompoop! Fifty thousand is what it is worth.”

The young woman raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see how it can be worth that, my lady,” Georgiana replied evenly. “Why would anyone pay full price for assets that are damaged? Don't forget, a fraction of a return is better than a total loss.”

Sidney looked at her and smiled. She was echoing his words from the docks, and he could not have been more proud.

“Do not play with me, girl!” she warned. “And Mr. Parker, might I remind you, your brother is facing a long time in debtors prison so be very careful of your approach.”

Mary lashed out, “You have already had him arrested. You’ve humiliated my family! You’ve traumatized my children! What more do you want from us?”

”Oh, I can be very creative, Mrs Parker.” 

Diana and Arthur drew Mary close to calm her, while Sidney responded. “If you want any of your investment back, I suggest you proceed - politely - in your discussion with Miss Lambe.”

“I have half a mind to throw the lot of you out!”

“You could, Lady Denham,” Charlotte chimed in at this point, having regained her composure following the woman's insult. “But I’m curious how many other buyers have come to see you to make an offer?”

That seemed to prompt the woman to stop her attack, and think for a moment. She finally responded, “Forty thousand.”

“Georgiana offered you fifteen,” Sidney said flatly.

“Thirty, and I will be co-owner,” the old woman declared.

“That would mean you’re only selling half your share. For half your share, our offer is seven,” Georgiana was unfazed.

”Insolent girl! That’s less than half of fifteen thousand!”

”Sharing control with you makes the venture much less valuable. I’d prefer sole ownership lay with Sidney and me.”

Lady Denham paused and stared at Georgiana through narrowed eyes. “Oh, what have you raised in this ward of yours, Mr. Parker?!"

Her face was red and she was breathing heavily. Finally, she spoke. "Fine. Fifteen thousand.”

“Done.”

Sidney smiled, and responded “We’ll have the solicitors draw up the new agreement, and Georgiana will have the funds delivered once we see my brother out of the sponging house.”

Arthur let out a nervous laugh, and the Parkers exhaled collectively, while Lady Denham shook her head and pursed her lips. In contrast, the Babingtons stood there blinking, and were mostly thrilled no one died in the exchange.

Sidney spoke up with an afterthought. “Oh, Lady Denham, we took the liberty of drafting the order for Tom’s release on your behalf." He pulled out papers from his coat pocket. "If you don’t mind signing now, we can immediately get to work to ensure the funds are sent posthaste.”

Lady Denham sighed, and shook her head. Finally, after a long pause, she looked at Sidney, and then Georgiana.

“Well done, Miss Lambe,” she said and chuckled. “You won’t have to worry about being a man’s property - since you’ll be the one to own everyone’s property!”


	26. Future State

_Sanditon House_

At the request of Lady Denham, Charlotte begrudgingly found herself back at Sanditon House. She was greeted by Esther, who looked uncharacteristically drained.

“She hasn’t left her chambers since the day you and the Parkers were here. She spends much of her day asleep, and doesn’t seem to have an appetite.”

“Oh,” Charlotte said, concerned. She was surprised how quickly her health had turned since she saw the lady last.

“However, she was adamant that she have an audience with you.” Esther led her into Lady Denham’s room, where the woman was lying abed.

“Miss Heywood, I’m glad you came,” she looked pale and weak, and the bark she was famous for was barely above a mumble.

“Yes, ma’am, I must say I was surprised you wished to see me.”

“I owe you an apology, my dear.” She breathed slowly. “I recently learned of your engagement to Mr. Parker, and in light of that, what I said to you, your family-to-be and Miss Lambe was… regrettable.” The woman, once formidable and harsh, had an air of resignation. “It is my turn to humbly beg your pardon.”

Charlotte smiled reluctantly, recalling these were same words she used to apologize to Lady Denham many months ago, following the great pineapple debacle.

“Thank you, ma’am. Your apology carries considerable weight, as I imagine you don't issue those very often.”

“I know when I'm wrong, and have no qualms admitting it, given what a rare occurrence it is." Her signature sharp tongue was still unsheathed and at the ready. "You’ve always been a sharp one, rather outspoken for a young girl, but I’ve always liked you for that.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Lady Denham, as it’s not something I’ll likely outgrow.”

“Good, I imagine that is what others, like Mr. Sidney, see in you that is so charming.” She gave Charlotte a wink, and beckoned her to come closer. “I know I was hard on the Parkers - Tom in particular. I don’t regret that at all. But I see you bringing much needed strength and sensibility to that family.”

Charlotte felt her chest tighten, and her vision blurred. “Lady Denham, your words are very much appreciated.”

The old woman closed her eyes and breathed deeply. “My dear, do forgive me if I can’t make it to your wedding in person. I’ve been… so very tired these days.”

Charlotte waited til Lady Denham was asleep, and quietly exited. She found Esther waiting for her, and the two embraced, tears streaming down their faces.

“I never thought I’d cry for that old harpy,” Esther said with a small laugh.

“Circumstances seem to change very quickly these days,” Charlotte said wistfully.

The two walked arm in arm, at first in silence, occasionally wiping away tears.

“Babbers and I are very happy about you and Sidney, you know,” Esther said, her head bowed. “I think he knew it was only a matter of time Sidney would make you his, after that whole London atrocity." She smirked and Charlotte looked down, embarrassed. "I glad of it, Charlotte. I’m afraid I would never have been able to disguise my true feelings for Mrs. Campion had I ever to see her again.”

“I am grateful to be among friends, Esther,” Charlotte took her hands as they reached the door. “It makes coming to Sanditon House far less intimidating.”

"Oh, and Lord Babbers said to be sure to mention you and Sidney are welcome to stay at the country estate, following the nuptials." She winked.

Charlotte was touched by the gesture, and expressed her gratitude. It was a difficult juxtaposition of sadness for Lady Denham's decline and anticipation for the future.

As she walked back to town, she found herself drawn to the shore. The water was a deep blue grey, and the skies were clear, promising a mild day with just a light breeze. The tide was pulling out, and sandpipers sprinted after the waves, snapping up tiny crabs uncovered at the surface.

She closed her eyes, listening to the rhythm of the water, the cries of the gulls, and breathed in the sticky fragrance of the sea, allowing it to expel the melancholy of her visit with Lady Denham, as well as the trials of the weeks preceding.

“Waiting in ambush, again?” a deep voice said behind her. She gasped and turned around to find Sidney standing there, smiling at her.

She blushed, “Oh, well, I must have my timing wrong, because you’re fully clothed.”

He grinned at her, and reached out to take her hand. “So you admit to lying in wait?”

She laughed, “I had such luck last time, and it seems to have worked again. I’ve managed to summon Poseidon himself!”

“Drawn to a sea nymph,” he took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly, caressing her hair from her face, messed by the wind. She lingered in his embrace, savoring the closeness, the heat, the exhilaration of his lips on hers. She hungrily kissed him back. She couldn’t get enough of the taste of him.

As they pulled from each other, he realized his hands were moving farther than decorum allowed, and reluctantly untangled himself.

“We should set a date for the wedding. How soon can your family be here? Tomorrow?”

“Oh how I wish it could be so soon,” she laughed. “It may depend on what needs to be done on the farm, but I will write home and ask.”

“You’d better write to Lady Worcester as well. She’ll be very disappointed to miss out on anything exciting.”

“She seems to make everything she touches exciting. I wonder how she’ll top her last party!”

Sidney laughed at the recollection of Eliza’s arrest, and didn’t feel an ounce of guilt in relishing their separation.

The couple began walking down the beach, her hand nestled in the crook of his elbow, her other arm pulling her closer to him. Suddenly shy, Charlotte looked up and asked “Where will live after we are married? As much as I enjoy being near Georgiana at Mrs. Griffiths, I doubt you would be comfortable there.”

“The Beaufort sisters would probably die from the giggles,” he amused himself. “Would you prefer to return to London?”

“I suppose that makes sense for now, since your business is there. But as the development starts here in Sanditon, I would imagine we would need to be close by. Georgiana and Mary can hardly be expected to handle everything on their own.”

“No, definitely not. Though I must give Georgiana her due.” He stopped, and looked thoughtfully at her. “After you were taken, when we thought you were lost, she transformed, nearly overnight.”

"It is still hard for Georgiana to be here. You are her family now, and I'm sure she must have realized she is yours too." After a long pause, she added, "I wonder if she still hears from Otis.”

“Possibly. I don’t intercept her mail, and I am beginning to feel the polite society that her father had wanted for her isn’t right for anyone.” He did not want to see Georgiana become a reincarnation of Eliza, a superficial husk of a woman who would corrupt the memory of her father.

“Perhaps after the season is over, we should take on Trafalgar House,” he said.

“Trafalgar House? Is that wise?” Charlotte was uncomfortable with the idea of living in Tom and Mary’s former home, after they were forced out.   
  
“We won’t need the entire house for ourselves, and we’ll need a center of operation for the company, which can be the first floor.”

“Do you think Tom and Mary will be alright with that?”

“Given that they almost lost both Trafalgar House _and_ Parker House, they don’t have much of a choice.” Sidney had not verbalized how resentful he was with Tom before to her. In fact, Charlotte sensed all the siblings were angry to hear Lady Denham threaten to take their family abode. Tom’s gamble nearly turned all the Parkers out of doors.

“There is no rush for this discussion,” Charlotte tried to bring the conversation back. “As long as I’m with you, I am settled.”

He looked at her with concealed amazement. The sincerity of her words impacted him profoundly - a deep acceptance and reassurance of Sidney Parker without qualifiers - the greatest gift he had ever received, and one she hardly even realized she had bestowed. 


	27. Ghosted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: death of a character**

The following weeks were a whirlwind, with Sidney, Charlotte and Georgiana traveling to London multiple times to finalize the legal establishment of the company. Georgiana and Sidney decided the Sanditon Development Company would be helmed by the two of them as majority shareholders, followed by the rest of the Parkers. Lady Worcester and the widows would hold minority shares.

Following the advice of Lord Wilhelm, there would be a board of directors, on which Charlotte, Diana, Mary and Arthur would round out the decision makers. Sidney and Georgiana were adamant that Tom could only serve as an honorary member and would have no voting power in the board.

It was a humbling moment for Tom. He was profoundly saddened that his dream of the glory of Sanditon would be his undoing, but he was glad that there was at least a future for the town. The fortnight or so that he spent in the sponging house allowed much time for introspection, and while no one knew if he truly grasped the magnitude of his losses, he did accept that others would be better at strategizing a plan for recovery.

The problem now was rebuilding. Charlotte had consulted Mr. Stringer, and despite the fact the new company was established, Young Stringer wouldn’t budge on starting the reconstruction of Waterloo Terrace without payment in advance of the work.

“We have some of the funding, but not the entire amount for the Terrace. What if we were to offer shares in the company as part of the compensation?”

“Well, that would be an option. I can discuss with the men to see how much they would be willing to accept up front in exchange for ownership,” Mr. Stringer smiled. “Miss Heywood, your time in London seems to have yielded some very practical learnings. I am very glad that you are back, and doing well.”

He added hesitantly, “I heard congratulations are in order, miss. I do hope he gives you everything you want. You deserve all the happiness in the world.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stringer, I feel the same goes for you. Your friendship has been an invaluable source of strength for me.” Charlotte thought she detected a brief look of nostalgia in Stringer’s face, but his smile so genuine and contagious, she beamed back at him and dismissed her initial thought as a trick of the mind.

* * *

Lady Denham passed away peacefully some days after Charlotte’s visit. In the end, Esther reported she was calm and at peace. Sanditon fell into a state of mourning, and while almost everyone had been targeted at one point or another by the old lady, that fact also united them in their grief.

As the services concluded for her memorial, mourners steadily paid respects to the Babington’s and the Sanditon House staff. Per her wishes, the grand dame would be interred at the family crypt on the Sanditon House grounds.

In the end, when nearly all the townspeople had offered their condolences, the Babingtons noticed a tall figure emerge from behind a large tree in the churchyard. It was Sir Edward Denham.

“What are you doing here?” Esther hissed. “How dare you show your face after everything you did!”

“My dear sister,” he smiled insincerely. “I came to pay my respects to the last of the Denhams. Or the next to last, that is.”

“Sir Edward,” Lord Babington stepped forward to prevent Edward from coming closer. “You were publicly disowned by Lady Denham. I hardly think your presence here is appropriate at this time.”

Edward gave a dramatic eye roll. “Oh, Lord Babbers, damn propriety! I’m sure you’d love to point to that as an excuse to prevent me from coming into my inheritance. But I believe I am entitled to it, given the binding entail of the Denham estate.”

“You’re wrong, Edward. Lady Denham has left a will, and I’m sorry, but you are not mentioned in there.”

“Oh Esther,” he condescended. “I’m afraid you are unaware of the law. The entail supercedes the will.”

“Actually,” Lord Babington interjected, “That may have been the case a couple of hundred years ago, Edward, but that is no longer the situation.”

“It seems your information is a bit dated,” Esther replied, disdainfully.

“I suppose you think you’re entitled to everything, little sister? Do you really think our aunt would have left you everything if she had known about us?”

“There was no ‘us,’ Edward! You _were_ my step-brother. You are nothing to me now.”

“Oh, I have a different recollection of things,” he taunted. “Your wife, Lord Babington, was very resistant to your affections when you first courted her, was she not? Did she ever tell you why?” He did not wait for an answer. “And you did tell me, Esther, that I was the only man to hold your love in any… physical… manner?”

“You lie, Edward! You are nothing but a snake!”

Edward's smirking face was the final straw for Babbers. “Edward, you have tormented us for the last time! Stay away from my wife, stay away from Sanditon!”

“Is that a threat?” Edward simpered.

“Not yet.”

“Then let me take it to that level,” Edward leaned in to face Babington, and was now inches from his face. With one hand, he smacked Lord Babington across the face.

Esther gasped, while Babington's eyes flashed wildfire and damnation. “Dawn, Edward. Hollis Fields. I hope you have someone left in the world willing to second you.”

* * *

Charlotte was in tears and pleaded again with Sidney.

“This is absolutely barbaric! Dueling is illegal! You can’t go through with this, Sidney!”

“This has nothing to do with the law, and everything to do with honor. And _I_ am not dueling, I am Lord Babington’s second. I cannot deny his request.”

“Is there nothing that can stop this madness? I will notify the sheriff!”

“Do not interfere, Charlotte! This is not your realm, and not your affair.”

“It _is_ my affair if my fiance is involved! You could be injured! Lord Babington could be injured! Or killed! Or he could kill Sir Edward, and be branded a murderer!” She was distraught.

“And what of Esther? What if she is left widowed by this?”

“My darling, this _is_ for Esther. If Edward does not apologize, and is not brought to compliance, he will continue to soil Esther’s life until he is.”

Sidney took Charlotte in his arms, wiped her tears, and spoke softly. “Charlotte, you would not have me be any less of a man. And Esther wouldn’t either for Lord Babington. It is a duty and a code of honor that must be upheld."

Her breathing slowed, but her tense body still reflected her opposition to the brutality.

"And let us be honest,” he gave her a wink. “Out of the four men involved here, do you really think I’m the one to get hurt?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on duels:  
> https://janeausten.co.uk/blogs/arts-and-entertainments/to-punish-or-defend-the-regency-duel


	28. Ready Aim Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, amazing readers! I am so honored you take the time out of your day to read my story! Your feedback means so much to me, and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing and storytelling. :D

_Hollis Fields_

No one had fought a duel in probably 50 years in Sanditon - that anyone knew of, that is. And even the ones people did know of were thought to be apocryphal. Allegedly, Sir Harry Denham’s own father (Lady Denham’s father-in-law) had bested a man who dared to suggest the Denham legacy was based on ill-gotten gains. It was fitting then that the first duel in decades would involve Sir Edward Denham - the visually-pleasing romanticist, town knave, and now, apparently, desperado.

After being cast out of Sanditon by Lady Denham following the spectacle he made at the midsummer ball, he landed in London. He leveraged his title to gain entry to gentlemen’s clubs, but ended up rejected for lack of funds. He cajoled a few charitable society ladies to support him, but was spurned by the beau monde after being caught by too many cuckolded husbands.

Ultimately, he found refuge with the city’s underbelly, spending nights at opium dens and skulking about the docks, trying to hatch new scams that would vault him back into legitimacy. When he read of his aunt’s passing in the papers, he knew he had a way back in.

At Hollis Fields, it was still dark when Lord Babington and Sidney arrived, their lanterns providing the only light. Few wandered in the area, but long-time residents like the Parkers and the Denhams were aware these infamous fields possibly concealed the bodies of fallen duelists.

Babington moved thoughtfully, and with deliberation. “I haven’t shot a pistol in years. I hope that degenerate doesn’t try something underhanded.”

“We are prepared if that comes to fruition.” Sidney would have his own pistol at the ready in the event things went awry, or if Edward’s second were to become belligerent, which was known to happen in duels.

"Let's hope his second isn't a hothead." 

Sidney smiled knowingly, "Then it's good thing you have me here, Babbers. I have dealt with my fair share of hotheads, and I am still standing." 

The sky was gradually lightening, if not actually revealing a sunrise. Still, no Edward.

* * *

Charlotte was unable to sleep all night. The possibility of losing Sidney so soon after being reunited with him was too much to fathom. 

Finally at five o’clock, she rose and snuck out of Mrs. Griffiths' house. Esther was already waiting for her with the horses. Wordlessly, they hurried down the road to Dr. Fuchs.

She rang the bell, and then urgently knocked repeatedly until finally, a servant opened the door sleepily.

“Please! Dr. Fuchs needs to come with us! There is a dire situation, possibly with multiple injured people. He’ll need his surgery kit!” Within a quarter hour, Dr. Fuchs took his horses and wagon, and the three of them were off. Perhaps they could intervene early enough and stop the duel from occurring at all.

* * *

At long last, Edward arrived with his second - a tall familiar man. Lord Babington and Sidney were aghast.

“Tom?!” Even in the dim light of dawn, all could see Sidney’s face turned red with anger.

“Sidney, allow me to explain…” Tom stammered.

“How can you second this man?! You were at Lord Babington’s wedding! You know what Edward has done to Lady Denham's legacy and this town!”

“Tom, I can’t believe you would betray me like this!” Babington said with disgust.

“Please, gentlemen, I am only here because he had no other to support him.”

“Because he is scum!” Sidney was unsympathetic.

“Excuse me,” Edward interjected, offended. “I can hear you, you know.”

“Edward, you _are_ scum! You are a cancer on your family name! That is why we are here! You’ve dishonored my wife - your own sister! - in a pathetic attempt to claim an inheritance you well know you are not entitled to!”

“I am the rightful heir! I am the last Denham and the estate belongs to a Denham, not a Babington!”

“Sidney, Lord Babington! Please, listen to me,” Tom urged. “I am _not_ here because I support Edward’s claim, _nor_ am I here because I believe he did not wrong you, Babington.” He inhaled deeply, and continued. “I’m only here to ensure fairness,” his voice faltered. “Because I know what it is like to hit rock bottom.”

There was a moment of silence, as Sidney and Tom stared each other down.

“Tom, you know what this means, if you and I are seconds," Sidney said quietly. "I would be required to shoot you, in defense of my honor and Lord Babington’s, if you or Edward behaved dishonorably.”

“I will not fight you, Sidney. You may hate me right now, but I have no intention of fighting. I am only here to ensure the rules are followed.”

The moment unleashed years of resentment Sidney had been withholding.

“This is how I am to be thanked, after the sacrifices I had to make for you, brother?! Begging banks to extend your credit? A forced engagement? Sacrificing my own happiness for your sake? Bailing you out of debtor’s prison?”

“Did you, though? You seemed to have found a convenient way out of your engagement. You threw me over so that you and your ward could take over everything I created in this town.”

“Unbelievable! Is this the real reason why you are here, Tom? Because you resent me for how things have turned out? Am I actually here to duel my own brother?!”

Sidney's hand moved toward his own weapon, preparing for any aggressive moves from Tom. Babington stepped in and held Sidney back. “Sidney, you are not in your right mind. Please. Calm yourself!”

"Sidney!" Tom pleaded.

Sidney ran a hand through his hair, turned away and wiped hot tears from his face. From a distance, he finally turned to face the other men, eyes narrowed.

“I am not here to fight you, Sidney. I am unarmed,” Tom removed his coat and held out his palms.

Overcome with anger and hurt, Sidney let out a frustrated yell, startling the others. After several breaths, he withdrew his own weapon and set it down on the ground. He inhaled slowly, and finally said “We shall proceed.”

The men shifted uncomfortably, the heightened tension of the argument replaced with a realization the duel was about to begin.

“Sir Edward, Lord Babington, you are given this opportunity now to end this without violence,” Sidney started.

“Your last chance to apologize, Denham,” Babington stated.

“I believe you mean this is your last chance to say goodbye, Babington,” Sir Edward replied.

“Lord Babington has brought his pistols,” Sidney continued.

“So be it. I have no question of the superior man, so if you wish to use yours, I welcome the challenge,” Edward smirked.

Sidney withdrew Babbers’ weapons from his satchel. He unwrapped the pair and handed them to Tom to inspect.

“You’ll stand ten yards apart. You each have only one shot. In the event that you miss your target, there is no second shot. In the event that your weapon misfires, there is no second shot. No dumb firing or intentionally firing into the air is allowed.” Sidney paused for any response from the men. “The seconds will now prepare the weapons. Tom?”

The seconds watched each other as they loaded the pistols.

“Gentlemen, take your positions. When you are ready to proceed, declare, and the duel will begin when the flag hits the ground.”

Sidney and Tom withdrew to their neutral ground.

Tom attempted to speak. “Sidney… I am not here because of you.”

“We’ll talk later, Tom. This isn’t over.” Each of the duelists gathered his composure, readied his stance and took aim.

"Ready?" Sidney called out.

“Ready.”

“Ready.”

The flag fell. Shots rang out in short succession, and at the same time, a woman screamed behind them in the distance. It was Esther. Her horse was in full gallop, and she was hysterically crying. Trailing behind her was Charlotte and Dr. Fuchs.

Lord Babington stood, unharmed, chest heaving. Edward was on the ground. His gun misfired, and he had been hit. He was groaning in pain and clutching his shoulder.

Babington and Esther ran to each other. “Esther, what are you doing here? You could have been hurt!”

“ _I_ could have been hurt? You ridiculous man! If _you_ had gotten hurt, I would have murdered you myself!”

Sidney and Tom hurried toward Edward to render aid, when Edward sat up and raised his weapon again at Lord Babington and Esther.

“Edward!” Sidney yelled, tackling him back to the ground and knocking the weapon out of hand. Sidney looked ready to throttle him. At that point, Charlotte and Dr. Fuch’s galloped in.

“Stop! Stop!”

Esther was now upon Edward, wailing. “Edward… you complete idiot! Oh my God! He’s bleeding everywhere!”

“Fraulein,” Dr. Fuchs called to Charlotte. “I need your assistance! Hold the lantern for me.”

“I’ll hold it, Charlotte,” Tom offered.

“Tom??”

“Charlotte,” Sidney whispered and shot her a look of warning. Charlotte heeded the warning, but was confused in the chaos.

Lord Babington was holding his wife back, and trying to calm her. “Darling, I am so sorry! Please forgive me but I had to defend you. I did not want to be here, were it not for how much I love you.” Esther's cries altered between rage and despair.

“Fraulein, lend me your hands! We will need to stop this bleeding and ensure the wound is clean.” Edward gasped in pain, as the doctor moved him into a better position. Charlotte laid out several cloths for the doctor to rest Edward on, and began removing the clothing in the way. 

Esther’s body buckled in Lord Babington’s arms, as she hyperventilated from her cries. Sidney brought the other lanterns to the doctor’s side. The doctor had removed Edward’s shirt, and was mopping up the blood as much as he could.

“Hold this here, fraulein,” he said, and Charlotte took over the forceps to open the wound as the doctor delved in to find the bullet. After several tense minutes, the doctor pulled out a small piece of metal. “I have the lead, but I must find the part of his shirt that is still embedded. He will die of infection if we leave it in."

Edward was losing consciousness from the pain and loss of blood. Esther buried her face into Babington’s chest.

“We can’t let him die, doctor!” Tom urged.

“He is not going to die, sir. Not from this wound,” the doctor said knowingly.

Finally, the doctor pulled a small bloody piece of fabric out with his tweezers and beamed victoriously.

“Here it is!”

After cleansing the wound, he started the sutures, but urged “I must get him back to town to properly treat the wound. Herr Parker, help me get him into the cart.” Tom, Sidney and Charlotte gingerly got Edward on to his feet, and loaded into Dr. Fuchs wagon. 

The Babingtons had moved back from the scene, and were both seated on the ground. Esther’s sobs had subsided, but she was still shaking.

“Esther, please,” Lord Babington pleaded. “I never wanted to hurt you, or your brother. Please forgive me.”

“Babbers, you don’t need to ask forgiveness,” she said through breaths. “I mourn the loss of a brother, who left me a long time ago. This man is someone I don’t know any more.”

Tom, Dr. Fuchs and Edward drove off, heading as quickly as possible without jostling the patient too greatly. 

Sidney approached Charlotte, who was covered in Edward's blood. 

“Charlotte, I told you not to interfere. You could have been hurt! I could have lost you!”

“That is exactly what I was saying last night about you! I don’t know what I would have done if it was you that had been injured. I couldn’t bear it, Sidney! Please, promise you’ll never put me in that situation again!”

He looked apologetically at her. “I promise, my love. I couldn’t lose you either.”

She wasn't there to witness how close he had come to fighting Tom. If Tom was armed, if Tom were anyone else, the outcome from the fight very well could have left Charlotte alone again. 

Sidney held her close. "You won't lose me, Charlotte. I will never leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duels are crazy! My favorite tidbit from research on duels was a story about a couple of French guys that dueled in hot air balloons over Paris, and tried to shoot down the balloons so the other guy would fall to his death while the victor sailed away.  
> https://www.artofmanliness.com/articles/man-knowledge-an-affair-of-honor-the-duel/
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Code_duello#:~:text=A%20code%20duello%20is%20a,families%20and%20other%20social%20factions.


	29. Parker vs. Parker

_Parker House_

Sidney arrived at Parker House in the afternoon. Mary answered the door, eyes red and tired. She allowed him in wordlessly, her expression revealing she knew of the events of the morning, and left him to find Tom on his own in the drawing room. He sat in a chair beside his model of Sanditon, now separated between the top of his desk and the floor beneath.

“Tom.”

Tom did not bother to look up, and said “Sidney, please, I didn’t want to fight earlier, and I don’t want to fight now.”

“I didn’t come to fight. I came to talk. I need to know where you stand.”

“And what difference will that make?”

“I need to know if you hold a grudge against me, our siblings or the company, and I need to know if you can be trusted.”

After a thoughtful pause, Tom responded. “Do you remember when I built this model? I was so proud of what our little village was going to become. This was my vision, my greatest aspiration in life. And you took that from me.”

“You ruined that without any help from me, Tom. Georgiana and I _saved_ your vision. And frankly, we had no choice. Lady Denham was threatening to take all the Parker properties and throw the rest of us into debtor’s prison too.”

“If you had just waited a week, everything would have been fine!”

“So your plan was to wait until Lady Denham died?” Sidney asked, incredulously. "What about your other creditors? You still owe the banks in London, don't forget."

“No, Sidney, my plan was to use the funding you secured from Mrs. Campion. But thanks to you, that money is cut off.” he said bitterly. “Pity Charlotte doesn’t have an inheritance.”

“I will not let you blame me for that, Tom! And I’ll not have you blame Charlotte either!” Sidney erupted at the mention of Charlotte’s name, and his exasperation could no longer be contained. “Were you expecting me to secure unlimited funds for your gambling? If I had married Eliza, you would have bankrupted her and me! How many lives do you have to ruin with your profligacy!?”

“Profligacy! I took this town into a seaside resort!”

“And you let it burn to the ground and expected me to find a solution for you!”

Tom exhaled in frustration. “I made a mistake, I know. But I do actually care about Sanditon, unlike this nebulous ‘entity,’ you created with Miss Lambe,” he said with disdain.

"Tom, this 'entity' that you so deride was created so that none of us would wind up like you - bearing the brunt of enormous financial debt and ruining the town and the livelihoods of everyone in it! We share the responsibility, we share the gains. Perhaps you find that sentiment peculiar." He couldn't resist the taunt.

"Everything I did was for this family!"

“You still don’t comprehend the results of your actions, do you?! I almost committed myself to a loveless marriage and abandoned a future of happiness. Your wife and children were nearly thrown on the street. You still could be arrested for debt to the London banks!" Sidney inveighed, his hands grasping the sides of his head. 

“Let me ask you, Sidney, once you and Charlotte are married, how often will you return from London? Once a year? Twice a year? And what of Miss Lambe? She has made no secret of hating this town. Who will be here to run this place once she is of age and married?”

“Actually, we may take Trafalgar House as the location of the company after the season’s end. We have a greater urgency now to ensure this town rebuilds.”

Tom was flabbergasted. “You… you would take my home?”

“It’s not your home anymore, Tom. It belongs to the company. You built it on the credit Lady Denham extended you.”

Tom stood, mute with shock and hurt. He stared into the flames for a long while before speaking. “And what is my role to be?”

Sidney spoke evenly. “Before I can answer that, I need you to answer the question I came here for: where do you stand? Do you hold resentment in your heart?”

“And if I do?”

“I will brook no infighting among the board members - and no one will marginalize Charlotte.”

“What difference would it make? I am not a voting member on this board of yours.”

“You are an honorary member and a shareholder. And you are the eldest brother. You know you hold sway over our siblings.”

Tom finally spoke. “You told me once we would protect each other, Sidney.”

“I did, and I still am. But you have to pay for your sins at some point, brother.”

At that moment, Mary entered the room. She had clearly overheard everything the brothers said, and she was cold to them both. Finally, she spoke, “Jenkins just came back with the post. There’s a letter in here about Lady Denham’s will. The solicitor will be reading it tomorrow afternoon and we’ve all been asked to attend.”

The three stood in tense silence. Sidney spoke at last. “I see you need some time to think, brother. We’ll resume the discussion tomorrow, following the reading of the will.”


	30. Where There's a Will

_Sanditon House_

The Parkers were gathered with the Babingtons in the great drawing room of Sanditon House. The solicitor had Lady Denham’s will, plus his own copy that she had sent to him for safe keeping.

“How fitting that she demand an audience even in death,” Esther remarked, as the room settled. Her husband stood at one end, eyeing Tom and deliberately keeping a safe distance from him. He was still disgusted at what he felt was a fundamental betrayal, and could not trust himself to speak civilly to him.

As the servants brought tea and refreshments, Charlotte approached Mary, and pulled her aside. “Are you alright, Mary?”

She was not, and tears welled up in her eyes. “I’m not happy with either Tom or Sidney at the moment. What idiotic notion to fight a duel! We could have lost two Parkers at the same time!”

“Mary, Tom was not supposed to be there. Of all people, I never expected him to support _Edward_. And believe me, I said all these things to Sidney as well.”

“Well, you're right! Whatever it is that their male egos are battling for, they’d better put it aside for the sake of this family, not to mention their own lives.” She wiped her eyes.

“Is that all that is bothering you?”

Mary hesitated, the tears now cascading down the sides of her face. “Everything is falling apart for me and Tom.”

“Things were much worse when he was on his way to debtor's prison. We got him out, didn’t we?”

“Yes, and of course, the children and I are forever grateful. But since he's been back, we have been at loggerheads. What are we supposed to do for living now?" she covered her face with her hands. "He's been pushed aside in this company - and honestly I have no idea why I’m on the board instead of him. I wish Sidney had not put me in that position.”

“Mary, I know you haven’t always agreed with how Tom managed things. We are relying on you to make decisions Tom couldn’t make on his own. You once said you were worried Tom was too obsessed. Well, perhaps this is the time to make those changes and balance priorities. And surely Sidney wouldn't have asked you to be on the board if he felt it wasn't appropriate.”

She did not seem convinced, but she did seem to consider Charlotte's words with thoughtfulness.

The rest of the Parkers and Georgiana were wordlessly observing the dynamic of the room, and wondering where allegiances lay. Arthur and Diana were accustomed to being the peacemakers when the older brothers argued, but this was discord worthy of a Greek tragedy.

Esther approached Tom, and asked “Have you seen my brother today?”

“Lady Babington, uh…” Tom looked uncomfortably at her. “I saw Dr. Fuchs this morning, and he said Sir Edward had disappeared some time in the night. He left no word of his plans.”

Esther exchanged looks with Lord Babington, and replied, “So he lives. He’ll find a way to survive.”

“He won’t come near us again, my dear,” Babington replied.

“Oh, he wouldn’t dare. I’m not such a bad shot myself, and I can certainly take care of his other arm.” Esther’s bravado was genuine enough to a casual observer, however, she was deeply conflicted between hate and concern.

“Lady Babington, Lord Babington,” Tom tried to approach the two openly. “I hope you realize that I really meant no disloyalty to you at Hollis Fields." Lord Babington gave a scoff and said nothing. Tom continued, "I think perhaps I wanted to believe Edward was still redeemable.”

Esther spoke after some hesitation. “I had been hoping for that for years, Mr. Parker. I hope you can see there is nothing there, but hurt and lies.”

At long last, the solicitor began: “Thank you all for your presence. I am George Martin, Lady Denham’s solicitor for the past 20 years. It was Lady Denham’s wish that her last will and testament be read with you all here as it contains her final wishes and biddings. So without further delay, allow me to proceed:

> “'I, Lady Elizabeth Denham, of hereby sound mind and body, do hereby wish for my assets and belongings to be distributed as such upon my death:
> 
> 'To my niece, Lady Esther Denham Babington: 50 percent of all funds in my account at the Bank of England, as well as the properties of Denham Place, Hollis Fields, Denham Park, and all buildings, income and insurance policies on these properties.
> 
> 'The remaining 50 percent of funds at the Bank of England shall go to the town of Sanditon, as represented by the Sanditon Development Company. Twenty thousand of this amount shall be exclusively reserved for the establishment of a donkey stud in my name.'”

“An ass farm?!” There was an audible surprise among the guests, and lively amused chatter reverberated throughout the room. While most of the group expected Esther to be the primary beneficiary as the sole living heir, the town of Sanditon being the other major beneficiary was startling.

The solicitor continued.

> 'To Mr. Tom Parker, I leave my collection of “ _Idea Rationaria, or Accounting for Merchants_ ” and “ _The Basics of Double Entry Bookkeeping_. Additionally, I leave Mr. Parker and his family my favorite ass, Beelzebub, and hope they will provide exceptional care for her.'”

Tom frowned and the others avoided looking directly at him.

> "'To Mrs. Mary Parker, I leave my extensive tea service as thanks for the many afternoons of tea and company.
> 
> 'To Miss Georgiana Lambe, I have requested my solicitor, George Martin, to set up a trust in her name, if one has not already been created.
> 
> 'To Miss Diana Parker and Mr. Arthur Parker, I leave my collection of medical treatises and practical guides to affliction, pain and illness, for their interest in wellness.
> 
> 'To Mr. Sidney Parker and Miss Charlotte Heywood, I leave Sir Harry Denham’s collection of sabres and swords to ward off any rogues or abductors.'"

Sidney and Charlotte exchanged looks of surprise and bemusement.

> "'Additionally, I wish to leave Sanditon House to the Sanditon Development Company to be used as the company headquarters, and as a spa and health sanctuary in the name of the Denham family. In exchange for this property, the SDC must agree to allow 25% of shares to be held by the Denham Family Trust - currently run by Lord and Lady Babington.'”

Again, the audience gasped. To describe the Parkers as gobsmacked was conservative. In death, the old woman had the last word in the Parker/Lambe/Denham negotiations, and by leaving the great house to the SDC, she had ensured the future of Sanditon would always be tied to her legacy. It was more than a fair trade. Sanditon House would be a tremendously valuable property in the portfolio, but beyond that, it would be an attraction to the town. Lady Denham was never a fan of the medical community, but must have had a change of heart, or perhaps she had recognized the potential income generated by the spa-going community for future generations. And knowing that the town and her own heirs would be dependent on _some_ sort of industry, she lay the foundation for the wellness industry to resurrect the town’s flagging economy.

Furthermore, as the heads of the company, Sidney and Georgiana would have the right to use the estate as their residence - a fact that didn’t register with anyone except Sidney.

> “'Finally, I have intentionally excluded my nephew, Sir Edward Denham, and my niece, Clara Brereton, from any benefits. Signed and declared by Lady Elizabeth Denham, as witnessed by myself, George Martin, and Mr. William Knightley, my associate.'”

A very somber Tom stood and headed straight for the door. Sidney called out to him, “Tom. Tom!”

Sidney caught up with him just outside the entrance, with Mary following behind him.

“Sidney, it’s clear I don’t have a role here.”

“Yes, Tom, you do. You have a role as a father, husband and brother. You need to play that role by participating in the company, just as all of us will.”

Mary took her husband’s arm. “Things have changed, Tom. You can’t keep aligning yourself with the past. We must set on a different path, now.”

“Sanditon was my path, Mary,” he said to her.

“It still can be, brother,” Sidney urged. “We have much work to do to get this town back on its feet.”

Tom breathed deeply, and looked plainly at Sidney, his face defeated. “Sidney, I know what you have done for this family - my family. I apologize for the things I said yesterday, and I apologize for the position you were forced in as a result of my poor judgement. This is my dream still - to see this town fulfill its greatness. I don’t know what I thought I’d gain by being here today, but I suppose it is eminently clear to me now that I have not made amends, yet. Even beyond the grave, Lady Denham is still passing judgement on me - the caretaker of asses.” He gave a half-hearted laugh.

Mary and Sidney couldn’t suppress their smiles. “Well, maybe there is something to be said for donkey milk. She lived a long life,” Mary laughed.

“Tom, Sanditon is rebuilding. There are plenty of opportunities to make amends. So I ask you again - do you resent me?”

With a look of pain and sadness in his eyes, Tom replied. “No, Sidney. Our parents live through us. You are my blood and, moreover, you are my friend. How can I resent you?” The tension faded and the brothers embraced.

As the group disbanded, Charlotte and Georgiana flanked Sidney on the walk back to town.

“So… how do you feel about what just happened?” Sidney asked.

“I’m honored Lady Denham is giving us her sword collection but I’m afraid I have no idea what to do with that,” Charlotte laughed.

“Learn to fence, I should suggest,” Sidney smiled.

“I’m a little baffled how we got hoodwinked into giving her a share of ownership,” Georgiana said.

Sidney chuckled. “Well, I suppose we can refuse. We can hand Sanditon House back to the Denham Trust. But I think at this point, the estate is worth significantly more than 25% of the development company.”

“And are you alright being business partners with Lord Babington?” Charlotte asked.

“I would trust no other.”

“You aren’t afraid the business will taint your friendship?”

“Well, actually, this won’t be the first venture we have teamed up on. The others were much smaller though,” he answered. “And what about you two? Are you afraid the business will taint your friendship?”

Georgiana and Charlotte looked at each other, and smiled. “No more than my guardian marrying my best friend!” Georgiana laughed.


	31. The Meditation of My Heart

_Sanditon House_

Charlotte’s family was finally arriving in Sanditon. Due to the sheer size of the Heywood clan and the fact that Mr. Heywood needed to take care of some of the issues on the farm, they staggered their arrival over several days. To accommodate the entire family, the Babingtons invited them all to stay at Sanditon House, and the younger siblings were delighted to be in a house so grand and foreboding.

Mrs. Heywood had brought a trunk of family heirlooms she had been saving for her daughter’s wedding. Linens, silverware, jewelry from generations of Heywoods. It was more than Charlotte ever thought her family could spare, and she was overwhelmed with emotion.

“Mama, how can all this be for me? There won’t be anything for all the other siblings when they marry.”

“My dear, we may have a humble life, but the gifts we have for our children are endless when we give from the heart. You have found an honorable man to be your husband. How could we not honor that union with everything that you deserve?”

Naturally, Mr. Heywood too was happy to be reunited with his daughter, but also he was genuinely pleased to see Sidney again.

“Mr. Parker, Sidney, perhaps the circumstances under which we met were not ideal, but I cannot express how pleased I am that you are part of the family. Moreover, I can see how happy you make my daughter, and that reward is the highest achievement for a father. You will attain that one day as well, I am sure,” he smiled knowingly.

“Thank you, sir. For someone who lost his own parents many years ago, it is reassuring to gain such kind and gentle in-laws.”

Lady Worcester was the only other guest from out of town, though she brought an entourage of other guests and servants. Susan provided a grand gesture of generosity by having her dressmaker create a wedding gown made from silks and lace from the continent. She even had several additional dresses and garments added to Charlotte’s trousseau to ensure she was dressed properly for her future life as a fashionable young wife and resolute company board member. Charlotte was overwhelmed at the expense, but Lady Worcester insisted the refusal of a gift would be profoundly insulting.

There was so much attention on the couple, and so many details to resolve, Charlotte was overwhelmed. Playing host to her family, trying to entertain them while trying to not to panic about married life, her resolve finally buckled. She escaped for a walk to clear her mind. As she made her way to the beach, she heard a voice call out behind her.

“Miss Heywood!” 

She turned, and broke into a wide smile. “Mr. Parker.”

“Are you sure you should be out, so close to your nuptials?” Sidney couldn’t help but tease her.

“Well Mr. Parker, thank you for your concern, but I am a free woman to go where I please.”

“And what will your future husband say to that notion of going where you please? There are rogues about, you know.”

“And how would you know what rogues want of me, sir?” she teased back.

“Ah, very true, I can only speak of what I want of you."

She blushed. “Mr. Parker… I was not aware you were so impertinent.”

“Oh Miss Heywood, forgive me. I’ll have to wait until you become Mrs. Parker. Until then, perhaps you would allow me to accompany you to ward off any potential villains.”

“Well, I’ll have you know I am not a shrinking violet, but I always welcome your company.”

He turned and reached for her hands. “Will you? Always?”

“Always. Until my dying days.”

He pulled her close. “There is something I wanted to do before tomorrow.”

Perplexed, Charlotte looked at him, and asked “Is there something wrong? Have I forgotten to take care of something?”

“Not at all. It’s something I wanted to do for you, something I wanted to give to you.” He pulled out a small handkerchief from his coat and placed it in her hands.

“But I don’t have anything for you, Sidney.”

“Please, darling. It is a small symbol.” She unwrapped the cloth, and within, she found a delicate conical seashell, speckled in brown, and pink, shiny and smooth inside. She gasped and looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

“Since I robbed you of finding shells at the cove, I felt I owed you one, as compensation.”

Her cheeks reddened again, and she returned his smile. “You have already given me more than I knew existed, more than I ever thought possible to feel.”

“And you gave me something I had long thought was not real.”

* * *

The following morning, Sidney walked to the church alone, well before any of the others arrived. He wanted time ahead of the events of the day to pay his respects to his parents’ graves, and to collect his thoughts and emotions before the sight of his bride would undoubtedly throw him from the image of polished control he was trying so hard to maintain.

He walked alone for the better part of an hour, contemplating the unbelievable series of tragedies and triumphs in the past few months, leading up to this day. At a point when he thought his life was lost and unworthy, it was Charlotte that allowed him to feel a desire and fortitude he thought had died in the great fire, or possibly years before that.

He recollected how he almost lost her, his heart aching at the remembrance of despair on that fateful day she left Sanditon, when they had said goodbye on the clifftops. Such a reversal of fortune, Sidney thought, merited a generous and an authentic gratitude, and he gave his thanks to the forces that brought him such a redemption.

As his family and the other guests arrived, he took his place at the altar. He felt the well wishes and joy from his family and friends, but in his agitation, he was unable to focus on everything that was happening, or who was saying what to him.

Lord Babington served as his best man, roles switched from Babington’s own wedding not long ago - an event Sidney could barely remember. Perhaps to the crowd, the two events were probably quite similar. But to him, they were worlds apart. He was the same man, but not the same man, and regardless, he was hurtling forward on his own path toward a new life, with a new woman (or perhaps it was always this woman).

As the music for the bridal march began, he looked up and with anticipation, he gazed down the aisle, into the light, the radiance of promise, love and fulfillment he’d been dreaming of since his childhood. And she was sublime.


	32. Homecoming

For anyone lucky enough to have attended Lady Worcester’s infamous gathering, the Parker-Heywood wedding was truly a dull affair in comparison. Nothing went wrong, there were no surprises, no uninvited guests and no injuries.

Charlotte was stunning, Sidney was perfect, and the crowd swooned at the handsome couple. At the ensuing luncheon, Edgar and Alison spent time basking in the glory of Lady Susan’s fashionable supporting cast. Alison noticed a familiar face, a woman who was present at Lady Susan’s soiree and whom she recognized as one of Mrs. Campion’s friends.

“Lady Worcester, is that not Mrs. Campion’s dear friend? I swear I saw them speaking at your party.”

Susan turned. “Who? Edith Hendricks?” she smiled knowingly at Alison. “Let’s just say Mrs. Campion’s friend Edith, is actually my friend Edith. We’ve been thick as thieves since we were both girls.” She winked. 

“Oh! And who is that fancy fellow she’s standing next to?”

“Ah, that is Mr. Hunt. He writes a column for the Examiner. ”

Alison’s eyes widened with sudden understanding, “The society columnist?”

Susan nodded. Her command of the entire machine of high society was extensive and thorough, and such was not lost on the young Heywood girl.

The champagne flowed and the families mingled happily amongst each other. There was a slight feeling of melancholy in Georgiana's heart, as she thought of Otis, and wondered where on the Seven Seas he was currently navigating, and if she would ever see him again. No matter, she told herself. So much had changed since she last saw him, even since she last received a letter, that she wondered if her feelings had ever been true. Of course they were true, she concluded, but in light of her new circumstances, she couldn't be certain how she would feel if they were reunited, or if he had reformed at all.

Sidney and Charlotte left almost immediately after the wedding luncheon. Finally, alone together behind the drawn curtains of their carriage, they were able to indulge in their own company without the rolling eyes of friends and family.

After arriving and settling into their chambers at Hartfield Manor, the mental exhaustion hit them both unsuspectingly.

“Sidney?”

“Darling.”

“Would it be terrible if we took our dinner in here?”

He gave her a lopsided smile, his dark eyes grew darker, and he swept her up in his arms, suddenly energized. Charlotte let out a surprised gasp and laughed.

The staff at Hartfield Manor did not see much of the Parkers in that first week, prompting much giggling and gossip. In fact, there were days when they were concerned the two had expired in their chambers - that certainly would have been a difficult conversation to have with the Lord and Lady Babington.

Of course, it was to be expected for newlyweds to be completely distracted to the point of imperception, and the beautiful love between such a beautiful couple spawned many an uncontrollable, imaginative fantasy among their adoring friends and fans. They would have no idea the happiness others drew from their love, and much to their credit, it was more than an affirmation of love - it was a reaffirmation of the power of redemption and the grace of pure hearts.

In the month that Charlotte and Sidney were off at the Babington estate, Sanditon’s renaissance was in full swing. Reconstruction had begun on the Waterloo Terrace apartments, as Young Stringer had redesigned the layout to accommodate Lady Worcester’s requests and specifications. There were lavish new details and expansive customizations involving exotic motifs that would satisfy the Prince Regent’s eccentric tastes.

The combination of Young Stringer’s designs and Lady Susan’s decorative touch drew the attention of others in her circle, and the deposits for new apartments steadily increased, providing enough funding for the completion of the terrace, and the beginning stages of the swimming pavilion.

The Babingtons also started renovations on Denham Place to become their residence when they weren’t in London. Esther was particularly happy to purge the bad memories of the house that still seemed to be tied to her step-brother. And while others would wonder if she would try to establish their residence at Sanditon House, she had no interest in that estate, having seen too many fall victim to mammon within those walls.

Hence, Georgiana began setting up a portion of Sanditon House to accommodate an office space for her and Sidney, and to plan for the company’s first official board meeting when Sidney and Charlotte returned.

At the Parker House, the children were thrilled beyond excitement about Beelzebub. They were now visiting the Denham stables nearly daily. And between the donkeys and the horses, Mary and the children were thoroughly enjoying the bucolic life. There were many distractions for the children there, and Mary had time to make peace with the new life for her family.

Tom, Arthur and Diana all spent time in London to lobby the physicians and surgeons of Harley Street to consider the benefits of seaside treatments. They were hoping to secure someone willing to establish a practice at Sanditon House, and ideally one with an established following among trendy health enthusiasts. There were a few interested candidates, but details needed to be settled, and for that they wanted to ensure Sidney, Charlotte and Georgiana could participate in the campaign.

The entire town in fact seemed to be reinvigorated, as a new era was beginning its transformation. There were new residents. Alison and Edgar stayed on after Charlotte’s wedding to help with the transition of Sanditon House, and an array of new workers had shown up for the surge of new construction. Additionally, Mrs. Griffiths’ had two new tenants, daughters of diplomats who wanted to keep them out of London. Between them and the Beaufort sisters, Mrs. Griffiths found herself having to chase off the adolescent males of the town with increasing frequency.

Thus, this was the environment when the Parkers returned just in time for the Harvest ball - the palpable excitement and vibrancy surprised them. Yet to the rest of the town, their return was the validation of a new era of growth that was well underway.

“Mr. and Mrs. Parker!” Mary was the first to greet them as they were announced at the ball, and embraced them both. “I’m so delighted to have you back!”

“Mary, it was an unbelievable trip - such a beautiful country,” Charlotte gushed.

“So you were able to see much of it, were you?” Mary teased. Charlotte felt her cheeks redden, and the sisters-in-law laughed together.

The word spread about the room that the Parkers had arrived, and the Babingtons rushed over to welcome them back.

“Good to have you back, Parker,” Babbers cried. “Feels a bit odd to no longer be the newlyweds. Now I can properly turn the tables and tease you!”

Charlotte embraced Esther, who radiated in her gold gown. Charlotte gasped.

“Did I just…? Do I detect…? Are you…?”

Esther burst out laughing and nodded. “Shhh! We haven’t made broad announcements yet, but yes! In fact, I got quite a scolding from Dr. Fuchs for riding that day at Hollis Fields. But it seems this one must be a future equestrian.”

“Oh, Esther, congratulations! I can’t wait for baby Babbers!”

Overhearing this exclamation, Sidney looked surprisingly at Lord Babington, and smirked. “Well done, my lord. Congratulations on being the first of the brothers!”

“From what I hear from the staff at Hartfield Manor, I thought perhaps it would be you!”

After a moment of shock, Sidney burst out laughing. “I suppose we weren’t very sociable during our visit.”

“Or discreet," he laughed. "Oh I’m sure they exaggerate,” he added winking.

Tom approached the couple and broke into a wide smile. "Welcome home, Sidney, Charlotte! It is truly a comfort to have you back."

Sidney had wondered if Tom would harbor any residual feelings, and detecting none, he embraced his brother and felt a wave of relief. "Thank you, Tom. I trust the past month has been quiet."

"On the contrary!" he proceeded to update him on all the developments about town and the details from the Parkers' London trip. Sidney was pleasantly surprised. Normally, he would be the one to instigate action among them, but evidently they were inspired on their own to take the next steps. 

There was a break in the dancing as the musicians changed their location in the room, and Georgiana, who had been dancing with James Stringer, now joined the crowd around Sidney and Charlotte.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen you laugh this much," she remarked, and then jumped up to embrace him. "I can honestly say a cheerful Sidney is the best Sidney. And Charlotte... please keep taking care of him, because I don't ever want to see sourpuss Sidney again."

As the musicians regrouped, Sidney turned to his wife and asked “May I have this dance, Mrs. Parker?”

Charlotte's chest tightened and her pulse raced, and she could feel herself blushing. She didn’t think she’d ever tire of seeing her husband look at her like that. 

“I have been waiting for this dance, Mr. Parker, since the masquerade. I would be delighted to dance with you.”

And for the rest of the evening, the two remained in each other’s arms - the people, the music and the room merely provided a muted canvas for the dazzling pair - and felt only joy at the expanse of eternity together. 


	33. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you beautiful readers! Thank you so so much for reading my story, and for being so supportive. All your wonderful comments really help me stay driven and it is incredible to feel such positivity from all these lovely people I haven't met, whom I consider my friends. You are truly an inspiration!
> 
> With that, I am sad to bring this story to an official close. I had many high hopes of elaborating Sidlotte's story in their married life, but I bit off more than I could chew and what I want to do with them requires a LOT of research, which I don't have time for. 
> 
> As you may have guessed, the rest of the story would have involved the East India Trading Company (which I find such a compelling force in history, but I lack the expertise), piracy on the high seas, and the tawdry and adventurous exploits of Sir Edward. But real life is a parasite and demands a lot of my time. 
> 
> With that, here is a final epilogue that gives some idea of where our good fictional friends wound up. I hope you check out my other story "Switch" and keep an eye out in the near future for something else I'm working on in a modern AU setting. Thank you again!!

In the years following Sidney and Charlotte's return, the village of Sanditon saw a number of transformations, starting at Sanditon House. There were now more occupants than the old estate had seen in decades, and in as much as a old inanimate building could 'live,' it was now awake and alive, nurturing its inhabitants who gave it a new purpose.

Sanditon House became the town's default center, with the Development Company being the largest employer in town. Sidney and Charlotte took up residence in one wing of the house, while Georgiana lived closer to the business end of the estate. Within a year, the Parkers welcomed a beautiful baby girl, Helen, who quickly became the most loved creature in the manor. She was as adventurous and defiant as her mother, a near perfect likeness of Charlotte in miniature, and she was the apple of her father's eye. 

After over a year at sea, Otis finally returned. When he reunited with Georgiana, he had risen in the ranks to lieutenant and had seen many a harrowing sight - plundered merchant boats, slave ships, and the brutality of the slave trade. He was much hardened, but the happy times he had with Georgiana gave him small hope of what waited for him back at home.

Yet Georgiana too had matured. Experiencing a couple of sour business dealings alongside Sidney in his trades led to a wariness and suspicion that didn't used to be there. But seeing Otis reminded her there was once something she loved about him, and while she no longer felt a romantic love for him, she was relieved he was standing on his and thriving. They parted friends, and promised to keep up their friendship through letters as Otis continued with his naval career. It was bittersweet, but she knew there was more to her story that had not yet developed. She was still one of the youngest and richest business leaders in England.

The Babingtons' first child was growing quickly into a fat little boy, loud and energetic. Lord Babington knew young William would take after him, become a strong horseman and a capable lord when the time would come. Their second boy was only a year younger, but already was easily distinguished from his older brother. Quieter, thoughtful and capped by a shock of red hair, Esther couldn't help thinking he was her own miniature, and looked forward to raising a discerning and refined young man. 

The Parker siblings managed to tap into a highly receptive audience of wellness patients and hypochondriacs. They managed to lure a newly arrived French surgeon from Harley street to set up a clinic in Sanditon, specializing in respiratory ailments. Dr. Fuchs was relieved to have the help in the town, which was now becoming a well-known sanctuary for those who preferred the quiet of Sanditon to Bath.

Unfortunately for Sanditon, James Stringer did move on to apprentice with the London architect who had originally offered him a position. The town was sad to lose one of its own, but the talent in him was undeniable, and would soon be cultivated into a visionary with exceptional skill. He made sure to return for the annual cricket match, to ensure there was someone to push back on Tom Parker.

Tom, for his part, accepted his new role as a non-voting member of the board. He, Mary and the children spent more time at the stables, and as they grew up, all the Parker children developed into excellent riders. The ass farm surprised everyone with its success. Dr. Bernardin recommended ass milk to all his patients, and soon, the Parkers were shipping canisters of ass milk to health providers in London for nearly ten times the amount of cow's milk. 

Sanditon was Charlotte and Sidney's preferred home, but they found themselves in London quite often. The demands of business were often too much of a strain between them, so they decided to make the trip together whenever possible. It meant they would occasionally find time socializing with Lady Susan and her group of friends. No one heard from Eliza. It was suspected that she managed to elude prison by promising to move to the Americas. No one was certain of her whereabouts, not even Mrs. Hendricks - but also no one missed her. There were always going to be vindictive and cruel members of the beau monde, but without Eliza stirring the pot, the events were much more enjoyable. 

Over the years, Charlotte and Sidney would spend countless afternoons walking along the clifftops in Sanditon and with each passing year, the painful memories originally associated with those clifftops would be replaced with with moments spent enjoying each others' company, stealing sweet embraces and happily knowing there was nothing to keep them apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> In Chapter 2 of Jane Austen's "Sanditon" she wrote about the The Heywoods: "What prudence had at first enjoined, was now rendered pleasant by habit. They never left home, and they had a gratification in saying so. - But very far from wishing their children to do the same, they were glad to promote their getting out into the world, as much as possible. They staid at home, that their children might get out; - and while making that extremely comfortable, welcomed every change from it which could give useful connections or respectable acquaintance to sons or daughters."


End file.
